A Very Glee Hunger Games
by Klainelover913
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are watching the Hunger Games, but what happens when Blaine wishes he wants to be in the games? The New Directions, along with other characters from the series find themselves in the 12 districts of Panam. Who will be good? Who will be evil? And who will win? T for langauge.
1. Tributes: Part 1

**Hello there! So, I decided to make a Glee Hunger Games story. I had a long process as to picking how far everyone goes and who wins, so I made it so I didn't cheat. What I did was first figure out 12 guys and girls to put in. There is a few Warblers and then some other random people along with the ND's. I separated to boys and girls and put their names into two jars. I pulled out a boy and a girl and started with District one. Then, after I had all the districts picked out, I put them back in and then pulled them out in the order they'd get out in. I did this twice, averaged the numbers, and then put them in the average place. TO make sure I still wasn't cheating somehow, I then added up their place scores and the person with the highest score was the winner, the person with the lowest score is out first. Also, there are no couples in this story during the games. I even split up all the couples, making one of the people good, and one bad. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. **

**PS. Yes, I changed the story line. I'm sorry, but it worked better this way. So, ignore anything different with Glee. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games. If I did, I'd probably be really rich and not be on here.**

Blaine's POV

I was sitting in my room with Kurt watching The Hunger Games. It had finally been released onto DVD, and we both wanted to see it, as we hadn't really paid much attention to it in the theater. We were cuddled up on my bed, sharing popcorn. We were at the part where Katniss goes to find Peeta in the arena.

"You know, if that were us, I'd search for days to find you," Kurt said.

"Why?" I asked, "We couldn't have been from the same district, and people would probably frown upon us being gay."

"When have we ever cared what people think?" Kurt asked.

"The Gamemakers would probably shoot fireballs at us," I say.

"Well, I could never kill you," Kurt said.

"I hope not. I'd miss you," I say.

"I wish we could be in the games," Kurt says.

"You want to be fighting for the death?" I ask.

"No, but it would be fun to see what would happen," Kurt replies, "if the Glee kids were in, I wonder who would be from each district, and who would be good."

"There are only 16 Glee kids," I remind him.

"True, but we could have past members, Warbler, and other random people we don't like."

"Yeah, that would be kind of interesting, just to see where it goes in all," I say, "I wouldn't want to die, though."

"Me either," Kurt said. They watch the rest of the movie quietly, and then fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up in a strange place. Kurt was gone and my room was more like part of a hut. My mother comes in, dressed in dirty clothes. That is not like my mother at all.

"Baline, come on, wake up," she says, shaking me, "you have to get ready for the reaping."

"Reaping?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, the reaping for the 27th annual Hunger Games," she says, "remember?" Wait, what? Is this some sort of messed up prank Kurt is trying to pull on me?

"Very funny, Mom," I say, "did Kurt put you up to this?"

"Who is Kurt?" she asked. I decided not to press her. I may as well play Kurt's little game. I shut my room door and pull something out of m y closet. It's a pair of skinny jeans and a dress shirt. I walk to the bathroom and take a bath in the 'tub', kind of like the one at the beginning of the movie. I get dressed, and I exit, and a little girl, around 4, attaches herself to my leg. I don't recognize her, but I unattached her and bend down.

"Blainey, what If you get picked?" she asks.

"Honey, I won't get picked. Don't worry about it," I ruffle her hair and stand back up. I had lied to her. I'm only 17, but my name is in there 20 times. I needed to do it for the extra food. My family needed it. Wait, how did I know this? It's not possible for me to be in actual Hunger Games. It's just a book series, and yet somehow, I am.

It becomes time to go and I head down the Justice Building, following the mob of kids. I registered, and then found a place in the large group of guys. I locate Jeff and Nick in the crowd. What are they doing in this? I walk over to them.

"Hi Blaine," they say together.

"Hi," I reply, unenthusiastically, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Jeff said, "this is our second to last year. We'll be fine."

"I not so sure," I comment. The crowd quiets down as Effie walks onto stage and makes us watch the movie we've seen a million times and then gives her speech.

"Lady's first, as always," she says, and walks across the stage and reaches into the bucket. She unfolds the paper, and all the girls and their mothers hold their breath. "Becky Jackson." I look over and girls begin shifting away to revel a short blonde girl. She walks to the stage, tears in her eyes, but she's determined not to let them fall. She climbs the steps, and Effie shakes her hand.

"Now onto the boys," she says, moving to the opposite bowl. As she reaches in I can't stop thinking '_not me, please don't be me' _she pulls out a slip of paper and unfolds in. "Blaine Anderson." I feel dizzy. It's me. I stand there, but people move to reveal me, just like they had with Becky. I slowly walk up to the stage. We shake hands, and then we are shuffled into the Justice Building

Quinn's POV

District 11

I woke up; knowing that today was the day. It was the day of the reaping. I heard Beth crying, so I moved to the two year old's room. I picked Beth up and placed her on my hip.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask.

"Reaping, Mommy," Beth replied. She was a smart two year old.

"I know, honey," I say, "I'm not going to get picked though. Plus, it's my last year in." The only problem is as punishment for getting pregnant at 16 is that they put my name in 20 extra times because they couldn't put my name in while I was pregnant, obviously. I'm lucky they let me keep Beth, and didn't put her in another person's care, or even in another district. Having kids as a teenager was frowned upon, at least until you were out of the pool. My mother came into Beth's room and took her from me. I walked back to my room and pulled out a baby pink dress and a white cardigan. I walked into the bathroom. We didn't have real tubs like in the lower numbered districts. Ours was just the stupid orchard district. Sure, the capital said all the districts are important, but ours, 10, and 12 are basically crap compared to the 1st and 2nd districts. Anyways, I take my bath and then slip on my outfit and a pair of cute black strappy sandals. I exited the bathroom and find my mother in our kitchen eating breakfast. Beth in her high chair, and I take the spot next to her. I grab whatever it is that we are eating. I'm too nervous to even care what it is. Soon enough the bell rings, signaling us to head to the train to take us to the Justice Building. We live on the outskirts of the district, so we have to take the train. It's only about a half hour ride, but it would be a three hour walk.

When we get there, most of the district has already arrived and been checked in. I hand my mom Beth and then I go register. I then go and stand with the girls my age. Most of them don't like me anymore. I was outed when I got pregnant, and I'm still an outcast. Soon after, Jackson, our capital guy came on the stage, gave his stupid intro, and then walked to the girl's bowl.

"Ladies first," he called, reaching into the bowl, "Quinn Fabray." I heard Beth's crying out. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. I headed to the front, hearing snickering form the crowd. He shook my hand, and then walked over to the bowl. What happened next was the worst part. He reached in and pulled out a name I really wished be hadn't. "Jesse St. James." Great, now I was forced to spend time with the last person I wanted to. Jesse St. James, the father of my daughter.

Kurt's POV

District 10

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't even Blaine's, which I could have sworn I fell asleep in. This was weird. Anyways, I got up and found the kitchen. My father was already in it, eating something he'd most likely got from the bakery this morning. We lived in the best part of the district, if there was one. My dad had a good job. Wait, what am I talking about? Where is Blaine? And where am I? I feel like I'm in The Hunger Games, but that's not possible. This is really weird. Anyway, I eat breakfast and then go change into my outfit that I'd picked out for today. I had to bathroom and take a bath. I exit, and my dad is waiting for me.

"Come on, Kurt," he says, "we are going to be late for the Reaping." Wait, this is the Hunger Games!

"What?" I ask.

"District 10 needs its two tributes," he says. We leave, and walk about two miles to a building. I go to check in, and I'm not looking forward to the whole blood thing. I just want Blaine back. That's not going to happen though. Blaine's gone. I have no idea if he's even in my district, let alone alive. He's probably not even in this crazy thing. Our district lady walks onto the stage in a really interesting outfit. I look at it, wondering if I could pull it off, because she can't. I don't even care about what she says. I see her walk over to the bowl and pull out a name. "Brittney S. Pierce." I see a bubbly girl with blonde hair head to the front. She looks about 14, give or take. I don't think she has any clue what's going on. The lady walks across the stage and reaches into the other bowl. She takes a slip of paper out and calls out a name. "Kurt Hummel." Oh, great, it's me. I walk to the front and shake the girl's hand. She starts talking about her cat, and I know that I'm in for a wild ride.

Santana's POV

District 9

Today is the reaping, and I'm actually looking forward to it. I want to get in the game just so I can kick everyone's ass. Sure, I'm only 15, but I can kill someone without leaving any evidence. I get up and change into a red dress that makes me look hotter than I already am, which is really hard to do. Anyways, I head to the kitchen and make myself eggs and bacon. See, my parents work at the Justice Building and I usually take care of myself. I eat my breakfast and leave my house. And walk down the jewelry store and buy a new necklace to complete my outfit. I then head to my best friend's house to walk to the building with. I knock on her door, and she comes out wearing a blue dress.

"Hey Jess," I say.

"Why are you so positive today? It's the reaping," she says.

"I don't really care," I say, "If I get reaped, I'll win anyways."

"You know that the Careers almost always win," Jess said.

"I could beat their sorry little asses any day that ends in y."

"Knowing you, you probably could," she says. We arrive at the building and check in. We took our place with the other kids our age, and waited form whatever stupid capital person we got this year, since last years' got promoted. The guy came up, introduced himself as Chandler, and then pulled a name out of the bowl. "Jessica Ferlenda." No, I must be crazy! It can't be Jess! She can't be reaped! She'll get killed! So, I do the only thing I can think of.

"I volunteer as tribute," I yell. The peacekeepers ignore her and then come bring me to the stage. I stand tall, not realizing how stupid what I just did was. Chandler walks across the stage, and pulls out a guy's name. "Joe Hart." He calls, and a guy with dreads walks onto the stage. He looks about 13. Poor kid. Anyways, I know I have to win this thing.

**So, what do you think? I'm breaking up reapings into three parts. Check out my other stories.**

**Klainelover913**


	2. Tributes: Part 2

**Okay, so I'm bored at the moment, so I'm continuing the story. I might upload the other reaping chapter today as well, as I'm busy this weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games**

Rory's POV

District 8

I woke up in my house, snuggled next to my black lab, Bella.

"Hey girl," I say, sitting up in bed. I'm 12 now, so I'm officially at the worst part of my life. I'm officially able to be reaped. My brother was killed three years ago, and it ripped my family apart. I can't get reaped. My dad disappeared after my brother died, leaving me, my mom, and my little sister alone. On top of that soon after my dad left, she found out she was pregnant with twins. I've been basically caring for my little siblings because my mom has three jobs. You are probably thinking 'hey, you live in district 8. Your life is great.' You are wrong. Things don't get great until you reach district 6. I mean 1 and 2 are the best. 3 and 4 are up there. 5, 6, and 7 are pretty good 8 and 9 are okay, and 10, 11, and 12 are crap. My life could be better, I'm just glad it's not worse. The houses here are decent, but they are usually just one floor. I get up, and head to my closet to pick out my reaping outfit. I head into the bathroom and turn on my shower. We actually have showers here. It's quite nice. I head to my sister's room to wake her up. I shake her softly until she wakes up.

"Good morning, Rory," she says. She's 9 now, and it's almost her turn to be put in.

"Good morning, Lily," I say, "Time to get up."  
"What if it's you?" she asks.

"It won't be. My name is only in once," I say, "now, go take a shower while I get the twins up." She does as I say. On the inside, I'm terrified. It could easily be me. I don't think Lily can take over my job yet. She's great with the twins, but she's young. I go into the twins' room, and Wake Conner and Emily. I set Conner on the floor on his feet and place Lily and my hip. I take Conner's hand and lead him to the kitchen. I set Emily down in her high chair, and then put Conner in his. I make breakfast, and then give them breakfast. At this point, Lily had joined us.

After breakfast, I washed the twins up. Mom got home just in time to take us to the reaping place. She placed Emily on her hip, and I took Conner as we walked. Lily walked between us. When we got there, I set Conner down and gave him, Emily, and Lily a hug before I went to the front of our section after registering. Our Capital Official strutted onto the stage and gave the presentation. He then reached into the girls' bowl, and pulled out a name. "Rachel Berry." I watched as another 12 year old girl walked up onto the stage. I felt so bad for her family. He strutted across the stage to the boys' bowl. I was really worried, but I thought it was pointless until he called out, "Rory Flannigan." I stare at the stage in shock. He urges me to come forward, and peacekeepers shuttle me up to the stage. I shake Rachel's hand, and then I scan the crowd for my family. I'm going to miss them.

Tina's POV

District 7

I stood in my spot in shock. They had just called my name. The crowd cleared a path to the front, but my feet felt like stone. I may be just an orphaned girl, but I was still important. I slowly walked forward, scared about my fate. When I made it to the stage, I shook the hand of Fern, our Official from the District. She walked to the guys' bowl, her high heels clicking on the metal stage. She reached into the bowl and pulled out a name. "Finn Hudson." She called out. I gasped. Out of all the names in the bowl, my best friend had to get picked. I don't get it. He strutted up to the stage, his head held high. He knew he had to act brave for me, and once he walked up to the stage, he hugged me.

"I take it you two know each other," Fern said. Finn nodded.

"We are best friends," I say.

"Well, that's tough," she said.

"Yeah," Finn said, "we'll get through it."

"Well, crowd dismissed," Fern said. Our families shuffled forward to say good bye. We got to spend about 5 minutes with them before we were shuffled into the building. There we met our mentor, Emma. She was a red headed woman of about 30, and the only reason she won the games is that nobody could find her, and the second to last person just gave up and killed himself. Emma doesn't really say much, besides what she needs to say.

"Hello," we say.

"Hi," Emma says, "I'm going to try to help you, but you have to use your instincts to survive. They are inside you; you just need to tap into them. Anyways, the train leaves in an hour, so I suggest you head there, because it takes about 45 minutes to pass through security. I'll meet you there.

Mike's POV

District 6

I couldn't believe when my name got pulled out of the bowl. Nothing seemed but a horrible dream until the train started pulling away from my home that I most likely would never see again. I sat quietly with my fellow tribute, Mercedes Jones. She hadn't said anything to me since the reaping. I sat in my chair, and then pulled my knees up to my chin and started crying. I'm only 13! I can't win this. Mercedes is 16; at least she has some more experience. I heard her get up, and she started rubbing my back until I stopped crying.

"Its okay, Mike," she said, "It's going to be alright."

"Do you really see either of us getting out of this?" I ask.

"Mike, what do you like to do on your free time?" she asks.

"Dance," I reply.

"You are probably very agile, then," she said, "and quick. Those are advantages in this game. You just need to find your abilities and use them."

"Thanks," I say, "I wish one of us could win."

"I'll protect you, Mike," she says, "and I'll try to win this."

"Thank you," I say.

"Come on, we need to go eat," she said, holding her hand out.

"I'm not hungry," I mutter.

"You need to keep your strength up," she said.

"Fine," I say, taking her hand as she pulls me up. We head to the dining car, to find our mentor, Will. He's really nice, but he seems to know that we know we won't win.

"Hey guys," he says, "you hungry?"

"Not really, but we need to eat," Mercedes said.

"I get it," Will said, "you are nervous. It's okay. I get it."

"Yeah, but you actually had a good chance of winning." I said.

"Hey, I was just one of you guys. I was only 14," he said, "and yet, somehow I won."

"You won because you actually knew how to survive," Mercedes said.

"Look, you two, I'm here to teach you how to win. I know both of you can't come out of there, but I can try to make it sure you both have a chance to."

"Thanks," I said, knowing in my head I won't make it very far.

Puck's POV

District 5

I don't even care that I got reaped. I was going to kick butt at this competition, and I was going to win. Who cares that I'm only from district 5? Everyone seems to think that only Careers can win, but they are wrong. Yeah, it's usually them, but others can win, too. The girl that was reaped with name is Unique Adams. She's pretty, but she didn't take to my flirting. She's probably too intimidated by me. I'll give her time. So, I'm sitting in the dining car with her, maple, our stupid Capital lady, and our mentor, Roz Washington.

"The key to winning is figuring out the enemies' weaknesses and using then to crush them like a bug," she explains. I like this lady.

"You are so right," I say.

"I agree with Noah on this one," Unique said, "we need to kick ass."

"With that attitude, one of you is bound to win," Roz says.

"It's going to be me," I say, "I am like Godzilla. I destroy anything that gets in my way."

"No, it'll be me," Unique said, "I'm smart and hot."

"Guys, stop fighting with each other. I house divided cannot stand," Roz said.

"Whatever," I say, grabbing whatever looks good and putting it on my plate. I fill up and head to my room. I turn on the TV to MTV and watch Jersey Shore until I fall asleep.

**Well, that's this group. The finial districts will either be posted later or Monday. I might be able to update at night this weekend, but I'm not sure. Also, I decided to progress the story, because honestly, reapings get boring after a while. **

**Klainelover913**


	3. Tributes: Part 3

**Hello again, my awesome readers! I'm sick right now, so I really have nothing to do. So, new chapter!**

**Shout outs:**

**Nurse Kate: Thanks so much! You are really nice. Also, you'll see what happens. I can't spoil anything.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this again? I don't own The Hunger Games or Glee. **

Sam's POV

District 4

I woke up for day two of traveling to the capital. We shouldn't be very much longer. I was scared. Yeah, I'm 17, but I'm still afraid of dying. I don't think anyone ever wasn't scared of dying in the games. My fellow tribute is Sunshine Corazon. She's only 12, and I feel really bad for her. No 12 years have every won. At the 11th Hunger Games, a 14 year old one, but no one younger has ever won the games. Anyways, I got up and went into my closet and pulled out the closest thing I could find to my normal outfit. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. By the time I finished and walked out to the dining car, Sunshine, Layla (Our Capital lady) and Sandy Ryerson, our mentor were already in the car. I sit down at the table and take some bread and put jam on it. I eat it, and I am still hungry, so I have some bacon and eggs. As we are eating, Layla starts talking to us.

"So, kids, we'll be arriving in the Capital soon. You will be escorted to your prep room, where your prep team will get you ready for your designer to dress you for your appearance in the show. Caesar Flickerman will interview on his show tonight, as usual. Please be on your best behavior."

"Alright," sunshine says, and I nod my head, "thanks."

"Well, I'm going to leave you three to discuss strategy," Layla said, exiting the train car, "and Sandy, no flirting with the Tributes."

"Fine," he called, but as soon as Layla was out of earshot, he said, "either of you single?"

"I'm not gay," I say.

"I'm 12," Sunshine said.

"Well, if you change your mind, I can give you Intel," Sandy said.

"How did you deal with your nerves in your games?" I ask.

"I had my ways," he said, pulling a small manila envelope out of his pocket, and sliding it towards me.

"Are those drugs?" Sunshine said.

"The best in the world," Sandy said.

"Sam, don't even think about it," She says, "it's a terrible idea. Believe me, I once got sent to a crack house."

"Why?" I ask.

"This crazy girl didn't like me, but I didn't know it. She invited me to her house, but gave me the address to a crack house," Sunshine explained.

"Are you actually going to help us if we don't sleep with you?" I ask, standing up. I'd just about had it.

"Oh, please. Neither of you will make it out there. You both know it, you just can't admit it out loud," Sandy said, and then he left.

Harmony's POV

District 3

Our train pulled into the capital, and I was amazed. The capital was amazing. I had always though our district was amazing, but this was something else. I just could believe how colorful and big it was. I stand up and look out the window at the crowd. The people are even colorful. Wes, my fellow tribute, whose last name I couldn't remember, stood next to me.

"Wow," he said, "I thought I lived in a great place." Wes lives in the best part of 3, as his parents are rich. He attends Dalton, all-boys privet school. He was the lead singer of their showchoir group, The Warblers. I went to a stupid public school, but I was our lead. We are known as the Unitards. Not my idea, but whatever. Anyways, we pulled into the train station, and there were people pushed behind gates waiting for our arrival. They planned it so district one got there first, and so on. People wanted to see there Tributes, or in my case, their Victor. I'm amazing, so I know I'm going to win this thing.

"This is awesome," Was said, "everyone wants to see us."

"You mean me," I interject. No one cares about Wes. I was what they wanted. I strutted down the path into the building where all of the prep rooms were at. I know I didn't need much work, because let's face it, I'm perfect. I'm beautiful, hot, and I have a sexy boyfriend to get back to when this whole joke is over. I know I'm going to win.

Soon after, my prep team arrived. I did as I was told, and stripped my clothes. They washed my hair and what not. I didn't pay attention to what they said. I was the hottest chick in this competition, and I wasn't going to change that. Soon, I was taken to a room where I was introduced to Troy, my stylist. He was pretty cute. He had black hair that wasn't obnoxiously long and his eyes were a sea blue. It would have been cooler if he was a different color like some of the others, but whatever, you know.

"It's Harmony, right?" he says, shaking my hand.

"I'm guessing you are the person here to make me hotter than I already am," I say.

"No, I'm here to help you get people to like you," he said, "and the self – centered thing, it doesn't help."

"Oh, you are just jealous," I say, "whatever. Just do your job."

"Alright," he said, "District Three is technology, so I figured that for your outfit we'd." He kept talking, but I tuned out. I was going to look great, no matter what I wore. So, I honestly didn't care.

Sebastian Smythe

District 2

So, anyways, they had me and my fellow tribute, Lauren Zizes, dressed up in our dumb silver outfits. Our district is masonry, so I guess that has something to go with my dumb silver outfit. I look gay. Well, I am gay, so I look gayer than I actually am. I mean come on, a shiny silver tux? Lauren looked somewhat good in her matching dress. Soon, our stylist loaded us up into our chariot behind district 1's chariot. I know what you are thinking, I sound like an idiot. Well, I'm 14 and I volunteered. I want to prove that not just stupid older kids could win. I'm supposed to be a career, but I never paid attention to my training. I mean, honestly, do you think I'm stupid? I can take care of myself. I don't need any stupid training. As for Lauren, she never even bothers to show up to school. She thinks it's a waste of time. I admire her for that, but I need my education so that I can figure out how to get the people I don't like reaped. Yeah, I know it sounds terrible, but we are careers. We win 99% of the time, because the other districts, besides 1 suck. I'm so lucky have not been born in one of the 12 districts of suck.

Later, the chariot pulls out into the stands with the people cheering for me and my awesomeness. We are second, but honestly, we should be first. We are the best. Anyways, we are brought into the Circle, and President Snow says some things that I don't really care about. Next, our horses brought us back to the beginning, and we got off. We were then lead up to our rooms for dinner. Luckily, we were floor 2, so I didn't have to spend as much time with the losers from the higher numbered districts. Although, the male tribute from 12 was kind of cute, and it would be a shame to kill him, but he had to do what he had to do.

Once we got back to our rooms, we were served dinner. I sat opposite Lauren and ate some random capital food that I had no idea what it was.

"You know one of us has to win this," Lauren said.

"I know," I say, "the stupid district one girl won last year."

"Yeah, I don't see how," I say. Then our mentor, Artie, rolled in in his wheelchair. He was the winner two years ago, but he lost the use of both his legs due to some kind of toxin.

"Hey guys," he says, "do I really need to tell you how to win? We are district 2. We have a strong possibility of wining. I will see one of you again after this thing. Which one depends on how well you play the game." He takes his food. I finish up my food, turn on some stupid television show, and fall asleep, confident I will win.

Sugar Moda

District 1

I woke up in the next morning, knowing I was going to win this thing. I go into the bathroom and take our shower. I take a nice long shower. Unlike the stupid districts, 1 had awesome showers. We could take as long of showers as we wanted. I turned it to make me smell like roses, my favorite scent. The guys wouldn't be able to resist me. I'll make them fall in love with me, and then break their hearts, and then kill them, because I'm that awesome. I left the bathroom after my shower, and flipped through my closet. It wasn't my normal apparel, but it'll do. I pull on a cute pink shirt and blue Capri pants. I walk out into the dining room and my fellow tribute David, is out here already. He's cute, but not my type. Our mentor, Dave Karofsky, last year's winner, is also seated at the table along with our district official. I can't remember his name, but it's not really important.

"Okay," Karofsky says, "the key to winning is intimidation. Remember the chick form like 13 years ago that hid out until she was the last one. She drove the other person into killing himself. You have to use their weakness against them."

"Of course, because I'm going to win," I say.

"Oh please," David said, "you won't last very long out there. You are just a spoiled little girl."

"I'm going to make it so that you will lose," I say.

"Come on you two," Karofsky said, "finish eating and then we have to go to the TV interview. You need to pick a trait and act upon it so that people know that's your thing," he said.

I was first at the interviews. My stylist had dressed me in a violet dress with pink and blue flowers. Before I was put on stage, Caesar Flickerman warmed up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this year's annual hunger Games interviews. First up is District one's Sugar Moda!" I walked onto the stage, and he shook my hand, and I sat down. I'd decided to play the sweet card, which wasn't hard.

"So, Sugar, how do you like the capital?" he asked.

"It's very interesting and colorful. It's a wonderful place you have here," I say.

"Well, thank you," he said, "so, how do you think you will do?"

"Well, I'll try my hardest to win," I say, "There is a really hard competition this year."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," he said. I kept answering his questions as sweet as I could. After my turn was over, I went back up my floor and watched the other stupid Tributes. I had this in the bag.

**Well, meet your tributes! Who do you think will win? More importantly, who do you want to win? Just a recap of the tributes and their ages:**

**District One: Sugar Moda, 16, and David (from the Warblers), 18**

**District Two: Sebastian Smythe, 14, and Lauren Zizes, 16**

**District Three: Wes (From the Warblers), 18 and Harmony (the Gerber Baby), 15**

**District Four: Sunshine Corazon, 12, and Sam Evans, 17**

**District Five: Unique Adams, 15, and Noah Puckerman, 15**

**District Six: Mercedes Jones, 16, and Mike Chang, 13**

**District Seven: Finn Hudson, 14, and Tina Cohen – Chang, 14**

**District Eight: Rachel Berry, 12, and Rory Flannigan, 12**

**District Nine: Santana Lopez, 15, and Joe Hart, 13**

**District Ten: Kurt Hummel, 18, and Brittney S. Pierce, 14**

**District Eleven: Jesse St. James, 18, and Quinn Fabray, 18**

**District Twelve: Blaine Anderson, 17, and Becky Jackson, 14**

**Well, see you again soon**

**Klainelover913**


	4. Alliances

**Hello there! I'm still sick at the moment, so my plans are kind of ruined, but whatever. SO, anyways, I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. You and the awesomeness of Glee and The Hunger Games give me the juice to keep going. **

**Also, I'd like to make a note. Becky doesn't have Downs in this story. As the Hunger Games are set in the future, they already have a cure to it. So, just go along with the story. Also, some of you wanted Sue, so I put her in. Enjoy.**

**Also, I know I said I wasn't going to put any couples in, but what I meant is this isn't like The Hunger Games. There will only be one winner. People will show interest in each other, though. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee or The Hunger games. Otherwise I'd be in San Diego right now getting ready for comic - con. **

Becky's POV

Today is our first day of training. We were woken up early by our mentor, Sue Sylvester. She barged into my room with a megaphone and shouted at me.

"Get up, you little pansy. I have to teach you how to win this thing," she yelled, and the megaphone made her even louder. It probably woke Blaine up as well. I sat up in bed, and she exited. I figured I best not take too long, or she might yell at me again. I got up and pulled my training outfit out of my closet. I looked it over. It was black with a dark blue and dark red stripe on each sleeve, as well as down the side. My sweatpants had the lines continued. The number 12 was written on my sleeves. I guess Blaine was a heavy sleeper, because I heard Sue yell at him too. I hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. I turn the water on and stripped my clothes and went into the shower. The showers here were different than the bath tubs we had at home. Figuring them out was really hard.

When I finished, I smelled like cinnamon. I didn't mind, but I was afraid people would think it was weird. I dried myself off and brushed my hair before getting dressed and walking into the dining room. Blaine still wasn't out of his room yet, and Sue looked impatient.

"Hello Becky," she said, "I can't believe you finished before Mr. Hair Gel Addict. He wears way too much of it."

"I know," I say, "he's kind of cute though."

"I'm pretty sure he's gay," Sue said, "which will probably get him killed quickly." I was hungry, so I took some waffles off of a tray. I buttered then and put real maple syrup on them. I began to eat them slowly. The tasted so good. I'd never had waffles that good before.

"Good morning," Blaine said, appearing from his room.

"Good morning, Hair Gel," Sue said.

"Good morning, Blaine," I say, ignoring Sue's comment. Blaine sits next to me, opposite Sue.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to win, because as you know I won," she said.

"Yeah, by sleeping with all the male Tributes and then blackmailing them," Blaine said.

"Method doesn't matter," Sue said, "and it worked, so why does it matter."

"I'm just going to kill everyone I find," I say.

"Well, I'm going to win by using my instincts and besting the rest of the Tributes."

"Well, you are going to need allies," Sue said, "stay away from this year's careers. They are morons. I'd stick with the females from 6, 9, 10, and 11 and the guys from 4, 5, 10 and 11."

"So, Mercedes, Santana, Brittney, and Quinn," Blaine said, "and Sam, Noah, Kurt, and Jesse are our allies?"

"Yeah, they are the ones with the best chance of winning this thing aside from you. Don't be afraid to ditch them after most of the other ones are gone. After that, be on the lookout for them. You'll know their weaknesses form your time together, but they will know yours as well."

"What if we don't show a weakness?" I ask.

"You have to have one, or they will be afraid of your hostility," Blaine replied.

"Time to go train," Sue says, leading us to the elevator.

Jesse's POV

When we got into the training area, most of the others were already there. Quinn still refused to talk directly to me, and wouldn't listen to anything I said. I know you probably hate me, but I didn't break up with her. She dumped me because I suggested that we put our daughter up for adoption. I wanted to be part of her life, but considering the fact that both of us can't get out of here, I'm going to try my hardest to make sure it's Quinn. Yeah, I know the others have families, but Beth needs Quinn. I need people to join my cause though. I look around the room and find the Career Tributes for this year. I don't think any of them will get far. I continue to look around, and I find Noah from 5 and Mercedes from 6 talking. I know they'll do well, and I can tell by the way Mercedes is around Mike that she's caring. I slowly approach them.

"Hi," I say.

"What do you want?" Noah asked.

"I want your help," I say, "I need to protect Quinn and give her a good shot at winning. She has a two year old daughter."

"Why do you care?" Noah asked, "And why should we help?"

"She's my daughter, too," I say, "Quinn won't talk to me, though. I figured you two and her could get a few more people and form an alliance."

"What about you?" Mercedes asked.

"I was just going to go with the guys from 12 and 10," I say, "I think I can trust them."

"Well, have fun with that," Noah said.

"We'll talk to her," Mercedes says.

"Thank you," I say, "I'm Jesse, by the way." I hold out my hand and shake theirs.

"I'm Mercedes and this is Puck," she said, and then walked over to Quinn. I hoped to God that they would help her.

Brittney's POV

I had formed an alliance with Rory, Rachel, Sunshine, and Becky. The five of us were at the camouflage station, trying to figure out a strategy. Mine was to make people think I was an idiot to make them think I'm not a threat. I think it was working pretty well, because I'd allied myself with three 12 year olds and another 14 year old. The thing was, we aren't stupid. All of us are talented in our own way. Rory is good at cooking and taking care of people. Rachel is great at hiding and starting fires. Sunshine is smart and good with weapons and Becky was good at strategy. We could take just about anyone one.

"Alright, we got this," I say, "We have the advantage because people underestimate us."

"They should be afraid of us," Rory added, "I've been caring for my three younger siblings for over two years. My mom has three jobs. I can take care of myself and others."

"And I'm the best hunter from my district," Sunshine said, "I sneak out all the time."

"People think I'm stupid," I say, "but it's just an act."

"We go this," Becky said, "one of us is going to win this thing." The five of us looked around. Kids were standing in five other groups. Everyone had their allies, and were looking around the room, and then focusing on us like we were fresh meat.

"Once we get into the arena, everyone needs to go for something and then follow me," I said.

"We have to find shelter and water," Rory said, "and then we can start a campfire and find food."

"I'll be in charge of food," Sunshine said, "I can kill anything with any weapon."

"Alright, well, Rory, you can cook dinner. Rachel, you and I can build our shelter."

"What about me?" Becky asked.

"You need to stand guard. We can't have anyone kill any of us, got it?" I say.

"Of course," Becky said, "I'll kill anyone who looks at us funny."

"We totally have this," Sunshine said. We all put our hands in the center and yell "Go team." I know in my heart one of us will get out of this.

Unique's POV

I walked over to where the boys from 10, 11, and 12 were standing. They looked like they needed some girl power. I approached them, and they turned to face me.

"Hello," 10 said, "its Unique, right?"

"That's right," I say, "I'd like to join your group."

"Well, what can you do?" he asked. I really need to learn their names.

"I'm strong and my father taught me how to kill things," I say, "plus I can find people's weaknesses. Like fact that you and 12 over there are gay. Also, district 11 is insecure about himself, so he prefers to hang with less attractive people." 10 looked at the rest of his group. The had a silent conversation.

"You're in," he said, "You need to know our names, though. I'm Kurt, and 11 is Jesse, and 12 is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you all," I say, shaking their hands.

"We figured what we need to do is get supplies and run off and find a safe hiding place," Jesse says.

"Stay away from the Cornucopia," I say, "it increases your chances of getting killed."

"What about supplies?" Blaine asked.

"We can find them ourselves, or make them. It isn't worth getting killed," I say, "Also, why are we at the cooking station? We should be at the weapons stations."

"We figured we'd save those for tomorrow. I think it's a better idea to learn the other skills the Careers won't care about," Kurt said.

"Oh, please," I say, "this year's Careers are a joke. They won't make it very far."

"I don't doubt that," Kurt said. He looked around. His eyes settled on a group consisting of Sugar and David from 1, along with Lauren from 2 and Wes from 3. We found Sebastian in another group consisting of him, Santana from 9, and Harmony from 3. The two girls did seem bad, but it was just a joke. One of us was going to win. I mean, look at the other groups.

"The only group I'm worried about is the one with Mercedes, Puck, Mike, and Quinn," Blaine said.

"We just need to eliminate them, and then we can win this thing. The other groups will be easy," I say. I know I'm going to be the winner, but what's the harm in having a few friends?

**Okay, now you know the alliances. Just as a recap, here are the groups:**

**Team one – Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Quinn**

**Team two - Jesse, Kurt, Unique, and Blaine**

**Team three – Brittney, Rory, Rachel, Sunshine, and Becky**

**Team four - Santana, Sebastian, and Harmony**

**Team five – Joe, Finn, Tina, and Sam**

**Team six – Sugar, Lauren, Wes, and David**

** I grouped them up based on personality and made sure each had a person that though it was going to be them, and stepped and told their group how to kick butt. I'll probably have a new chapter soon, but let me know what you think and who you want to win. The games will start in the next chapter, and there will be death. It will be sad, so I suggest you get a box of tissues ready.**

**Klainelover913**

**PS: Go check out my other stories, and Chelseabug2013's story Season 2 Klaine. **


	5. Game Plans

**Hello, my readers! I'm really on a roll here! Fifth chapter in 3 days!Anyways, thanks to all my readers for your continued support. You guys give me the inspiration to keep going. So, as a reminder, this chapter starts the games, so you might want to keep a tissue box handy, because there will be character death. There will be one or two a chapter. **

**Also, Kurt, Blaine, and Jesse are the only gay characters in this story. Yes, I made Jesse gay. It goes with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to do this. So, here's a really hot guy to do it.**

**Random hot guy: She doesn't own Glee or The Hunger Games**

Kurt's POV

After training week, they got us up early. We were barely given any time to eat and get ready. They loaded us onto their airship with the windows blacked out. I took a spot next to Blaine in an effort to talk to him.

"Hi," I said, "what exactly is going on here?"

"The Hunger Games, silly," Blaine said.

"Blaine, the night before this whole thing started we were watching the movie and cuddled on your bed," I whispered.

"Kurt, we have to figure this thing out. Until then, let's act like we are supposed to be in here."

"I wish I could kiss you right now," I said.

"Well, we can't kiss," he said, "We have to get out of here."

"Blaine, there is only one Victor," I remind him.

"Well, it has to be one of us," he says. At that point, the lady came around and stuck the trackers in our arms. It hurt how a minute.

"I don't want to live without you," I say.

"Well, maybe if one of us wins this we can get out of this," he said.

"Blaine, we each has a one in 24 shot at winning, that's a four percent chance. Do the math," I said.

"We'll figure this out," he said. We didn't talk the rest of the flight. When we touched down, we were separated and each put into a room with our stylist. They gave us our arena clothes, with were like the ones in the movie.

"Well," Shannon, my stylist said, "good luck. I have faith in you."

"I need to get out of this," I say.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," she says. A voice called "30 seconds" and headed towards my tube. This was it.

"Kurt, you are a great kid. Just believe in yourself and follow your instincts," she said.

"Thanks, you were a great stylist. I'm glad we met," I said, and then stepped into my tube.

"Good bye, Kurt," she said, "I'm rooting for you." The voice started counting down, and I was shut into my tube. I shut my eyes as I rose up. This was it.

Jesse's POV

After we became level, I was shocked. The arena was a city. Except it was recently emptied. I can tell because it's still in great shape. I looked around for my teammates. The tributes formed a semicircle around the Cornucopia. I located Blaine three tributes to my left and Kurt two to my left. Unique was on the edge. Next to me were Rachel and Brittany. I caught Blaine's eyes and tilted my head to Unique's direction. I did the same for Kurt.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," the voice boomed. I got myself into a running position. I looked around and located a blue backpack. It was on my path to where Unique was. I had to get it. It could have useful supplies. "Five, Four, Three," this was it. The Games were about to begin. "Two, one," the voice sounded, and then a horn blew and I took off running. I grabbed my backpack and just kept running. Most of the groups had the same idea because not very many people remained in the area. The usual Cornucopia battle didn't happen. I kept running as I followed Unique. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw David corner weaponless Rachel against a building with a knife. She tried to fight push him away, but he fought back. She kicked him in the nuts, and I winced. He dropped the knife and she picked it up. I heard him scream had then it stopped. A few seconds later, a canon boomed. I didn't have time to consider what just happened. I had to save myself. I caught up to where Unique, Kurt, and Blaine were.

"Well, one down," I say, catching my breath. We knew we should keep running, but almost no one was within sight, and the cornucopia was barely visible. We stood between two buildings.

"Poor kid," Kurt said.

"Kurt, we can't feel bad for everyone who dies," Unique say, "because 22 other people will die."

"We should keep moving," I suggest. We are standing in a circle. Unique has her back to the Cornucopia, and I am standing opposite her. Kurt and Blaine are standing opposite each other, staring at each other, as if they are having a silent conversation. They look upset. I look down, thinking about what we should do.

"Kurt, Blaine," unique said, "stop having eye sex and help us figure out what to do. I see Rachel's group walk past our hiding spot, but I don't think they saw us.

Lauren's POV

The three of us left sat inside a hotel room. The water was still working, but the electricity had been turned off.

"I don't understand how the male district one tribute could get killed by a 12 year nothing," Sugar said.

"It doesn't matter. We need to talk strategy. We have to kill off that group. No one messes with us," I say.

"We should head back to the Cornucopia tonight," Wes suggested.

"Well, we also need to find Rachel and slit her throat," Sugar said.

"We need to split up," I suggested.

"Not a good idea," Wes said, "we get supplies tonight. Chances are their group won't last much longer. They are young. Not the best team idea. Sebastian's group in the only one I'm worried about."

"Well, don't underestimate Puck's group either," I say.

"We just need to eliminate him and that group will fall apart," Sugar said.

"Sebastian needs to be killed as well," Wes said.

"So, it's settled. We are going after Puck and Sebastian," I say. Wes and Sugar nod their heads. This is going to be a cakewalk.

Quinn's POV

We had found ourselves in a small park with a lake. We were all sitting in the grass. We didn't know where the other groups were, but we were sure we were safe. All of us had grabbed weapons. I scored a backpack with three blankets and basic first aid supplies. We were good for a while.

"We need food," Mercedes commented.

"Alright," I say, "I'll go, but first we need to figure out our game plan."

"Well, there is one person in each group holding the group up. We already know Rachel killed David, so I'm guessing David's group will take care of them. They are weak anyways. They will be easy pickings," Puck said.

"Well, what about the other four groups?" Mike asked.

"I think Jesse is their group's strongest link," I comment

"No, it's Unique," Mercedes said, "she's clearly in charge. I mean 10 and 12 are clearly gay and in love, and Jesse is obviously stupid for joining them."

"Okay, then we need to kill her. Who else should we pick off?" I asked.

"Santana," Mike said, "the other groups will be after Sebastian. Harmony can't survive on her own. She'll be easy picking for the rest of the groups."

"That's a good point, Mike," Mercedes comments.

"Well, I'm not worried about Sam's group," Puck said, "none of them will last long. They are the weakest group."

"We need to kill off Wes as well," I say, "Sugar is a joke and Lauren is just stupid."

"Anyone else anyone can think of?" Mike asks. No one says anything.

"So, Unique, Santana, and Wes are our targets. They rest of the groups can destroy each other," I say, "One of us will win."

Santana's POV

"No, we need to kill of Sam's group. They are the weakest. It will increase our chances of winning," Harmony argued.

"Yeah, the rest of the groups will take care of them. Their group is a joke," I comment back, "we need to kill of the strong players."

"I agree with Santana," Sebastian said, "I mean, it is completely pointless to go after their or Rachel's group."

"We need to kill them off," Harmony said again.

"If we kill the weak players that increases the number of strong players after us. The leader of each group needs to be killed off first. The group will fall apart from arguing with each other," I say.

"You mean like this one?" Sebastian comment, "I'm the Career. Shouldn't I be leader?"

"I actually agree with him," I say, "we need a leader. He's trained in winning this thing. He's our best shot of one of us winning."

"Fine," Harmony said, "but don't come drying to me when you two die." I guess I should mention that I broke us into an apartment. I mean, it's abandoned anyways. Harmony stalked off to one of the bedrooms.

"That girl is going to get herself killed," I comment.

"Yeah, that's why I brought her into our group. I can't stand her, but her stupidity will get her killed," Sebastian said, "that will bring us one step closer to winning."

"One of us needs to win this thing," I say.

"It may as well be you," he said, "I'm really terrified at the moment."

"Yeah, me too," I say, "I volunteering was stupid."

"It was brave of you. Who was the girl?" he asked. At this point, we were sitting next to each other on a couch. I prayed to god that something more interesting was happening elsewhere, because honestly, I didn't want anyone seeing my soft side. I always hid it and acted tough, but only because I'm insecure on the inside.

"That was my best friend, Jess," I said, "I couldn't let her get killed. She has a family and a boyfriend that care about her."

"What about you?" he asked.

"My parents don't care about me," I say, "I've been raising myself. Most guys are afraid of me."

"I'm not," he said, "You are a great person. Also, if it makes a difference, I think you are beautiful."

"Thanks," I say. Before I knew what was happening, my lips were pressed against his. It was my first kiss, and it felt good. I finally felt wanted. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth. We were going pretty heavy when we heard a cannon blast. We pulled apart, stunned. Another life was gone from the game. I got up and was walking to the kitchen to get some water when another cannon blast went off. I thought about what was going to happen to me and when I was just going to become another cannon blast. I can lie as much as I want about winning this thing, but I knew on the inside I wasn't ever going to see District Nine again.

**Please don't hate me. I had to leave a cliff hanger. So, I bet you are wondering who is dead now. I guess you have to wait until the next chapter. Also, there is some Sebtana for you. I love Smooth Criminal so much. It's perfect. Anyways, 3 are dead, and I have 20 more to kill. Yay. It's going to be hard to kill some of them. **

**Klainelover913**


	6. Double Crossing

**Hello! I can't stop writing this thing! It's so fun. This is the hard part though. I have to kill people. I don't really want to, but whatever. Also, I updated yesterday, so if you haven't read the part where the games start, go read the last chapter. I'm sorry if I kill off your favorites, but I didn't choose the winner. Probability and fate did. So, I'm sorry if I kill off someone you like.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Ryan Murphy or Suzanne Collins? I didn't think so. **

**Previously on A Very Glee Hunger Games:**

Santana's POV (with Sebastian)

"Thanks," I say. Before I knew what was happening, my lips were pressed against his. It was my first kiss, and it felt good. I finally felt wanted. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth. We were going pretty heavy when we heard a cannon blast. We pulled apart, stunned. Another life was gone from the game. I got up and was walking to the kitchen to get some water when another cannon blast went off. I thought about what was going to happen to me and when I was just going to become another cannon blast. I can lie as much as I want about winning this thing, but I knew on the inside I wasn't ever going to see District Nine again.

Sam's POV

2 hours earlier

My group and I had situated ourselves in a hospital. We may look like a big group of misfits, but we weren't. We were talented.

"So, what should we do?" Tina asked.

"I say we stick together and try to survive," I say.

"If we aim to take out people, they will most likely get revenge on us," Finn said, "Only kill if you are threatened."

"I agree," Joe said, "there isn't a rule that we have to kill people."

"Well, look at Emma from those years ago," I said, "she won without killing anyone."

"Good point," Joe said.

"Well, I'd rather not kill everyone I come in contact with like Karofsky did last year," Tina said.

"Yeah, most people frowned upon that," I said, "I'd rather not win that way."

"Well, we can try our hardest to win, but only one person can get out of this arena. We already know David is dead. We are lucky all of us are alive," Tina said.

"No one is going to purposely target us. They will think the others will take care of us," Finn said, "They probably think we are useless."

"Well, I can cook," Tina said.

"I'm good at sneaking around," Finn said.

"I'm a good strategist," I say.

"I'm a people person. People can really trust me," Joe said.

"Well, it's settled," I say, "we just need to stick together and try to survive."

Rory's POV

We were looking for a place to set up as our base. I was leading us in a line, trying to find an unoccupied are to take over. The hospital, an apartment complex, as well as a few other buildings shower signs of being broken into we really had to stay out of the other team's areas. So, we walked down a row of buildings and I saw Unique's group. We quickly walked past the two buildings they were between. They may have been weird misfits, but I didn't want them near us. We kept going until we found a furniture store. We quickly broke in and established it as our base. I sat down in a recliner in a living room set, and Rachel and Britt took the loveseat and Becky and Sunshine took the couch.

"Alright," I said, "we really can't stay here long because the front is all glass, but we need a game plan."

"Well, we just need to kill off everyone we find," Sunshine said.

"Not a good idea," Rachel commented, "we don't want everyone to hate us."

"You're one to talk, Rachel," Becky commented, "you killed David."

"I had to," Rachel defended, "he tried to kill me."

"Guys, that isn't important anymore," I say, "we can't take back Rachel's actions."

"Yeah, but now the other three will be after us," Britt said.

"Oh, please," Becky said, "if we take out Wes, that group will be harmless."

"Yeah, I mean, if Sugar gets separated from them, she's as good as dead."

"Okay, what should we do about food?" Rachel asks.

"Well, there should be a convenience store nearby," Sunshine said.

"What's a convenience store?" Becky asks.

"It's a store that has food and a bunch of other stuff," Sunshine said.

"Albright, let's go then," I say. I get up from my recliner and walk to the door. The others reluctantly follow. The chairs were comfy. We walk a couple of blocks to find the store, and we walk inside. I could sense that something was wrong. I gripped the knife in my pocket as I walked throughout the store, throwing food into a reusable bag I'd taken from the furniture store. Everyone else had one as well. I heard a nearby scream and I ducked. A second later, cannon went off. I stayed down, having no idea who was dead.

Blaine's POV

After our planning session, we needed supplies. The backpack we got was like Katniss' backpack from the movie. I had a sleeping bag, rope, a water bottle, a compass, some food, and a map of the city. The map was going to be a key thing. Also, we found a pen in the bottom of the bag. We figured we would wander around, looking for a food store, and keep an eye out for other teams and mark where they are on the map.

"Hey, guys look," I say, "There is a convenience store a few blocks from here."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's convenient, so maybe it will have food and stuff," I comment.

"It's a store that has a bunch of snack food and stuff," Unique said, "its food though, so we should go."

"Aright," Jesse said, "but what if we find another group there?"

"Then we either run or kill them," Unique said, "depending on who it is."

"No," I say, "don't attack unprovoked."

"Why not?" Unique said.

"We don't want people after us," Kurt said.

"Fine," Unique said, "what about you, Jesse?

"I argee," he said

Everyone put their hands up, so I picked up our supplies, put them back in the backpack, and held the map to find our way. I was only a few blocks away, and we slipped inside off the store. It was pretty big. I checked the name. It was called Quickway. It was a weird name. I walked up and down the aisles, and then I saw Rachel. I knew I couldn't kill her, because she wasn't armed. Our eyes met, and we knew one of us had to get our group out. Rachel turned around and sped over to another row to find the rest of her teammates. I heard a female scream. I think one of her teammates had been found by mine. I ran to the source of the scream. Unique had Rachel cornered in the back of the store.

"Unique, no!" I yelled, but I saw too late. Rachel fell to the ground, a knife in her stomach. I ran over to her, pushing unique out of the way.

"We agreed not to kill people unless they were a threat!" I yelled at her.

"Well, she was here and I killed her," she replied.

"Go find the others," I say, "and get our group out of here."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll meet you out front," I say. Unique hurries off. I know Rory was a few rows over. Hopefully he sees her. I know he would kill her. That's what she gets for breaking our deal.

"Sing me something," Rachel whispered.

"Aright," I say, pulling the first dong I think off out of my head.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

"You have a great voice," she said. Her eyes close and her canon sounds.

Rory's POV

A few minutes later, I felt like it was safe. I walked towards where I heard the scream, hoping it wasn't one of my teammates. I found Blaine rocking a dead Rachel.

"What happened?" I demanded

"It was Unique," he said, "I tried to stop her."

"Why are you still back here?" he asked, "shouldn't you be leaving?"

"I stayed so one of you would find me. Go find the rest of your teammates. Mine won't hurt you unless provoked. Kill her."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"We had a deal. If we can't trust her, she can't be on our team," he said. I ran off to find the rest of my team. I found them all a group in an aisle. I walked over to them.

"Where's Rachel?" Sunshine asked.

"She's dead," I say. The all look at me. I tell them what happened. We down have the time to mourn right now. All of them slowly got up onto their feet one by one and pull out their weapons. We don't look like much apart, but together we could kill almost anyone. I take Sunshine with me one way, and Becky and Britt go the other way. After walking down a few aisles, we see Kurt and Jesse. They just look at us and nod their heads. They at least listen to Blaine. I walk forward and find Unique.

"Hello," she said, "have you come to die as well."

"No, we are here to end you," I say. Unique laughs and I charge at her and stab her in the leg.

"You little," she starts, falling to her knees. I take my knife and push it through her chest. She falls to the floor and her canon sounds. Becky and Britt run to us, as well as Blaine's group. We look at each other, understanding.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's alright," Blaine said, "we told her not to attack unprovoked." I just lose it and just slide down to the floor, crying. I killed someone. I took away her family's hope. I felt so bad. I heard someone sit next to me, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I hear Blaine start singing his song.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

At that point, I hear another voice join in. It was the sound of a countertenor. I knew what one sounded like because my best friend Jake was one. I guessed it was Kurt from the sound of his voice. I looked up, and I was right. The two boys were vocalizing

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

By this point, everyone had joined into the song.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

I decided to join in for the final voice. I was starting to feel a little better, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I was just another canon.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
here is the place where I love you._

The song finished, and our two groups stood up.

"Do you guys just want to spend the night together?" Blaine asked, "We can split up in the morning."

"That's fine by me," Britt said, "just don't try to kill us."

"We won't," Kurt said.

"All in favor?" Sunshine asked. Everyone put their hands up. Our large group walked a few blocks over to The Mattress Warehouse. We all pushed our mattresses into a row and fell asleep quietly.

**So, here you go! The next chapter of the actual games. This was so hard to write. I feel like I'm about to cry. I'm sorry if I killed off someone you liked. Once again, tell me who you want to win, or who you think will win.**

**Death count so far: 3 (David, Rachel, and Unique)**

**Well, until the next chapter,**

**Klainelover913**

**P.S. I already have the next chapter planned out, and there are dark themes involved. So, just a heads up. **


	7. Dark Thoughts and Actions

**Hello! As I warned you before, this chapter is a little dark. I hate writing this chapter, but it just be done. I already know how everyone is going to die and why. Anyways, I'm taking what people say into the story. So, if you want something to happen, I'll try to work it in. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games.**

**P.S - I've really got nothing better to do right now than update. I'm not usually going to do so twice a day, though.**

Gamemaker's POV:

It was the nighttime, and time for the daily death toll to be shown. Only three were killed today, the first day. I honestly have no idea how that happened. My name is Darren, by the way. So, anyways, I take the whole death thing and put it up onto the dome that is the arena. I silently look over the positions of the kids. Most of them are closer to each other than they know. I look at the group containing Blaine, Kurt, Jesse, Rory, Becky, Brittany, and Sunshine. They were so innocent. The truth was, the boss, Ryan, didn't like having Kurt and Blaine together in the same group. He couldn't purposely harm anyone, but he didn't want them together. So, right now he's in his office, trying to figure out how to separate them. I guess he doesn't think the whole gay thing is good for publicity of the games. As I look at the camera and watch the two boys cuddled up together, their mattresses together, I knew I had to do everything I could to keep them together, even if it meant losing my job, or worse, my life.

Jess' POV

District 9

I watched my best friend kiss that Sebastian kid. I'd honestly never seen her like that before. Before the kiss ended though, the monitor changed to a small store where two groups had come in contact.

"This is bad," I say.

"It's okay, sweetie," my boyfriend, Matt said, taking my hand.

"No, someone is going to die," I say, "That's one more person who will never see their family again."

"Honey, only one person will ever see their family again," he said, "I really hope its Santana. I owe her one. I would have lost you."

"Yeah, well, I might lose her, now," I say. I watch in horror as the scene plays out in front of me and little 12 year old Rachel falls to the ground and Blaine runs over and comforts her. He had an amazing voice. I watch as the screen flashes over to Rory and as he talks to Blaine. After I see Unique die and the others start singing, I start to cry. This isn't fair. The Capital shouldn't be allowed to do this. After the scene rests on the two groups sleeping, I can see Kurt and Blaine cuddling and talking quietly. They are adorable and so cute together. I fear for their lives, because something told me the Gamemakers wouldn't think the same.

"Those poor boys," I say.

"The Gamemakers will probably try extra hard to get them killed," Matt commented.

"I feel bad for them," I say, "even if one of them wins, they will be heart broken."

"Yeah," he said, "we just have to see how it plays out."

Santana's POV

A felt a hand cover my mouth. My eyes flashed open, and I saw Jesse. Sebastian wills still asleep next to me on the king sized bed we fell asleep on. He flashed a knife, and the forced me up out of bed. He kept the knife in front of my throat, and gently pushed me forward in the way he wanted me to go. How had he found me? Where was the rest of his group? And why didn't he just kill us? I walked to the front door, and then he led me down three flights of stairs and down a couple corridors to another apartment. He got in, and he locked the door and uncovered my mouth.

"Be quiet or I will hurt you," he said.

"What are you doing and why?" I ask.

"Well, I want to take out your pathetic group. If I kill you, Sebastian will lose it and give up, and Harmony will get killed off quickly."

"Why didn't you just kill me upstairs?" I ask.

"Well, there was the chance that he might hear me and kill me," he said, "plus, I'm not going to kill you. You are going to beg me to, and maybe I will."

"I'm not afraid of a little torture," I say.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be," he said. He forced his lips against mine I tried to fight back, but he was strong, and he knew all my tricks. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. It was rough and unkind, as opposed to Sebastian's gentleness. He pushed me down against the couch, and I screamed loudly. I couldn't stop myself. I really hoped Sebastian could hear me. He placed is mouth back onto mine and pulled himself on top of me. I prayed that the Gamemakers would save me. He pulled back to take his shirt off, and I nailed him in the nuts with my knee.

"You little bitch," he yelled. He pulled his shirt off, and soon he was almost completely undressed, and he started taking my jacket off, and I panicked. I let out another scream, and he started working faster. Soon, I was undressed, except for my underwear. I thought it was over when Sebastian kicked the door in. It only took him a second to register what was happening. Before Jesse could do anything, Sebastian stabbed him in the back and his canon went off. He pulled the dead body off of me. I broke down and started crying.

"Did he hurt you?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head. The boy sat down next to me and rocked me back and forth until I stopped crying.

"The thing is, I've never even done that before," I say.

"Neither have I," he said, "I guess I'm going to die a virgin."

"I know we just met, but I really don't want to die one."

"Are you serious?" he asked, "We don't have to."

"I want to," I said. The truth is, I was absolutely didn't want to die a virgin. I knew that it wasn't going to be me who won, and I wanted to feel wanted. I moved my lips against his, and we entered a deep make out session. After a while, I started to undress him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive," I reply.

"Hang on," he said, heading to the door and shutting it, and then dragging the dead body out of the room. Then, he reentered the room and lay back on top of me.

"Now, where were we?" he asked. We started kissing again.

Blaine's POV

When I woke up, I was still cuddles up with Kurt. Rory's group had left and taken their supplies. Jesse was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning," Kurt said,

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, Rory's group did when they left," Kurt said.

"Where is Jesse?" I ask.

"No idea," he replies, "he disappeared before Rory's group left."

"Should we wait for him?" I ask.

"No," Kurt replies, "there was another canon about an hour ago. Rory's group left 45 minutes ago. I take it either Jesse is dead, or he killed someone. Either way, I don't want him back in our group."

"Alright," I say, "let's keep moving."

Harmony's POV

I woke up to a canon blast. I got up and walked around. Both of my teammates were gone.

"Hello?" I called, "anyone here?" I figured they had abandoned me, which was very rude. I wandered around the apartment, searching for supplies. The kitchen was stocked full of food. I found a backpack and packed it full of food, and then headed to the bathroom for first aid supplies. I got some stuff, and then went back the kitchen and grabbed a couple knives. Then, I left the apartment and walked down the stairs and back out into the city. I was meandering around for a while when I found the Sam from district 4. I slowly walked towards him, staying a safe distance behind him. I had just found my first victim. I continued to follow him. He walked down into an ally, and I stayed behind him. I continued down the alley, but it became dark, and soon I could no longer see. I felt a hand wrap around me.

"You know I could tell you were following me the whole time," he said.

"How could have possibly known?" I asked.

"Simple," he pulled out a walky – talky, "my teammates are spread out. They saw you follow me."

"Wow, that's really smart. I took you guys as the stupid group," I say, trying to save myself.

"That was kind of the point," he said, "where is the rest of your group?"

"I don't know. I woke up and they were gone," I say.

"Well, that sucks, but did you ever think of staying put?" he asked, "They might have been out getting stuff."

"Well, we kind of got into a fight last night," I say.

"What do you want me to do about that?" he asked.

"Can I join you guys?" I ask.

"I have to ask, but can you do anything useful?" he asked.

"I can cook and am great at being a guard," I say.

"Well, come on," he says.

"Thank you so much," I say, but in the back of my mine, I'm still thinking of how to kill him.

"Guys, meet at location A," he said into the walky - talky, "over."

"Roger that," all of his team mates chimed in. He went back to say something, and I took the opportunity to take out my knife and kill him. Except he could sense it, and before I knew it, there was a knife in my stomach. I crumbled to the ground and heard him walk away, telling his group to meet at base before I shut my eyes for the last time.

**Psych! I bet you thought I was about to kill Sam, didn't you? Well, you were wrong. Anyways, I really hated writing this. I really hate Jesse, too. See, my whole plan was to make him seem good, and then have this happen. So, now Klaine are alone, and Jesse and Harmony have joined the body count. I hope you enjoyed it. I am not going to update again today. If I keep doing this, the story will be done within the next week or so, which I just can't do. I do have another similar story planned, where the Glee kids find themselves part of something else, yet again. I will not tell you where though. Make as many guesses as you want. **


	8. Crushes and Sneak Attacks

**Hello! I'm addicted to writing this thing. I think I'm just going to keep writing, and then put up one or two a day. I just have way too much inspiration to stop. As of right now, killing is easy. However, one I get to people I like, it will be harder to write, but it will become a better story, because I want to do them justice. This chapter is sad. Also, I will not be updating again today because I have to read Chris's book. So, enjoy today's chapter**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to tell you that I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games for the eighth time?**

Wes' POV

Right after Harmony's death

When I woke up to a cannon blast, my group was gone. I got up and looked around my room. Then I had remembered that we all took separate rooms. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. The water was cold, but whatever. I then grabbed a flashlight and my knife and walked across the hall to Sugar's room. I woke her up, but when I went to Lauren's room, the girl was gone. I walk back to Sugar's room.

"Have you seen Lauren?" I ask.

"No," she said, "maybe she chose another room."

"Stay here," I say," "I'm going to look for her."

"Alright," she said. I walked out of the room and up and down the corridor, checking the rooms. Something didn't seem right. Lauren was a smart girl. Suddenly, I heard another cannon blast. I ran back to Sugar's room, but she too was gone. Had both my teammates been killed?

Sam's POV

Several minutes earlier

After the whole Harmony incident, I was headed back to base. I saw two figures in the distance. I tried to find a place to hide, but I was out in the open I really hoped they were nice, because otherwise, I was screwed, especially if it was Harmony's team. As the team neared, I saw there was only two. They seemed to be arguing, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As they got closer, I made out the shape of Lauren and Sugar. The two girls were easy to recognize. I then saw Lauren attack Sugar, so I ran over to try to stop the fight. I pulled Lauren off of the small girl. I pressed a pressure point in Lauren's neck and the girl crumbled to the ground.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Sugar said, "she told me she wanted to go for a walk, and asked me to come with her. I agreed, and then she just started attacking me!"

"Well, she'll wake up soon," I say, "I'd get back inside, because I take it Wes is going to be looking for you."

"What about Lauren?" she asks.

"Leave her and tell Wes you need to keep moving. She betrayed you, and you need to be safe," I say, "I have to go." I walk off towards the hospital, leaving Sugar running back into the hotel.

Sugar's POV

What really had happened

I was woken up by Lauren.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked, "I can't sleep."

"Sure," I say, "Wes won't be up for a bit, anyways."

"Alright," Lauren said. We exit the building and start walking around, talking about our lives. We had really had fun getting to know each other. Suddenly, the familiar blast of a cannon sounds, and I jump, startled by the noise.

"We should head back," Lauren said.

"The hotel is right there, anyways," I say pointing to a building. As we continue to walk, I spot a figure in the distance. It looks like a male, but he was definitely alone.

"Is that Wes?" Lauren asks.

"No, it can't be," I say, "he's too lazy."

"Well, we should kill him if it isn't," Lauren said. As we got closer, I figured out it was Sam.

"It's Sam," I say.

"Well, let's kill him," Lauren said.

"No," I say. The truth was, I had a small crush on the blonde boy, and I didn't want him killed just yet. Not until I could talk to him.

"Whose team are you on?" she retorts.

"Don't kill him," I repeat. Suddenly, I feel her knock me down.

"I'll kill who I want to kill," she said, "and you're next."

"You wouldn't," I say, pulling myself back up. She tries to push be back down, but I keep my feet firmly planted. Sam comes running up. He tears her off of me and presses her neck.

"What's going on here?" he asks. I explain what had happened, leaving out the part about her wanting to kill him. He tells me what he did to Lauren, and I listen when he tells me to head back. I run back to my room, hoping Wes didn't try to find me already. I climb into bed, and pretend to sleep. Soon, Wes barges in and shakes me.

"I'm going to go wake up Lauren," he said, "Get up. We need to start early." He disappeared from my room, and then walked over to Lauren's. He returned a minute later. What was I going to do?

"Have you seen Lauren?" he asked me.

"No," I lie, "maybe she chose another room. You should go look."

"I'm going to go look for her," he says, "stay here."

"Alright," I lie. As soon as the sounds of his footsteps die out, I run the opposite way. I go to where we had left Lauren's body, and I take my knife and I stick it in her.

"I'm sorry," I say, and her canon goes off. I fall to my knees, crying. I just killed her. Soon I hear footsteps running towards me, and a familiar voice calling my name. I turn around to find Wes. He sits down next to me.

"Sugar, what happened?" he asked.

"I heard a scream, so I ran outside to see who it was," I lie, "and I found her lying here, almost dead. I tried to do something, but her cannon went off." I continue crying, and he stands up, and picks me up bridal style and carries me back into the room.

Mike's POV

Our group decided to head into the city that morning. There were already 6 people dead, leaving 18 left. The four of us were still alive, and we knew that we couldn't just stay put and wait for the others to die. None of us could kill each other, so we needed to head to where other tributes were because only one person will make it out of this thing, and our group wants it to be one of us, but all the other groups want it to be one of their teammates. So, if it was going to be us, we may as well try to kill people off.

"Does anyone know where anyone is?" Mercedes asked.

"Why would we?" Quinn commented, "We've been hiding."

"All I know is we've got some as to kick," Noah said.

"I say we split into two teams and search for people," I say, "We should meet back up at the park at dusk. All in favor?" four hands went into the air.

"I'm with Mercedes," I say, "we'll go left."

"Alright," Quinn said, but she didn't look thrilled to be stuck with Puck. Mercedes and I turn left and start walking along.

"So, who do you think is dead?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I say, "I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"I told you before, and I'll say it again. I'm going to protect you," she said.

"Thanks," I say.

"I wonder who is on the screens," she asked.

"Well, something more interesting is probably happening. In the distance, I saw two figures walk past the row of buildings we were walking down.

"Should we go after them?" I ask.

"No," she said, "we don't have a chance of catching up without getting killed. Plus, they could have more group mates close by."

"I really don't want to kill anyone," I say, "I guess I might have to, though."

"Not if you don't want to," she said. We turned to make sure we didn't run back into the other group.

"I feel like we are being watched," I say.

"Well, the world is watching us." She reminded me.

"It's hard," I say, "knowing I might not ever see my home again."

"I know, Mike," she said, "I wish I could help you win."

"/don't you want to win?" I ask.

"I'd rather you win," she commented. I thought I saw a figure pass in front of us, but maybe I want just losing it. We kept walking, and I swore I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but no one was there.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"I think I heard footsteps," I say, "but I didn't see anyone."

"You are just hearing things," she said, "come on."

We kept walking, and I heard the footsteps again. I turn around, but I still don't see anyone. When I turn back around, I see Sunshine with a knife to Mercedes throat. My natural instructs must have kicked in, because I pulled my own knife out and threw it at her. It landed in her chest, and she dropped to the ground. Her cannon went off, and I looked at her body for a second, and I tear came to my eye. That's one more kid who will never make it home. One more family that will be mourning the loss of their child. It was then that I realized how sick these games were.

**Well, what do you think? Now we have 7 people dead. This is about to get really difficult, because I'm almost down to only ND members. Anyways, thank s for reading my story! Has anyone else pickrd up The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell yet? I have, and you can add writing to the long list of things Chris is amazing at.**

**Klainelover913**


	9. Unnecessary Deaths

**Hi there. So, I'm sorry for the late update. I was writing this morning, was about halfway done, and my laptop decided to overheat and shut itself off. So, my work went bye bye. After that I had things to do, and I finally had the time to write this now, at 9 pm EST.**

**Note: Never mind the whole Jesse is gay thing. I changed his death, so it doesn't matter,**

**Disclaimer: Really? Glee and The Hunger Games aren't mine. **

Kurt's POV

Blaine and I had found ourselves in a park. We were tired, so we lay down, facing each other on our sides.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I reply, "what's up?"

"I'm scared," he replies.

"It's fine," I say, "me too."

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," I say. We both sit up, and our lips connect. We carry on the kiss, but when Blaine tries to progress it, I stop him.

"Not in the arena," I say.

"Kurt, we may never make it out of here. This may be our last chance," he said, "please?"

"No," I say, "plus, you are going to win this and you are going to move on and fall in love with someone else."

"No," Blaine said, "I got you into this mess and you are going to get out of here."

"Blaine, this isn't your fault," I say, "You didn't mean to do this."

"It's my entire fault, and you need to get out of here," he yells, and then runs off.

"Blaine!" I call out, but he was gone.

Darren the Gamemaker's POV

I watched the monitors to see what was going on with all the players. I clicked to show Kurt and Blaine on the main screen for everyone to see. I wanted people to start to feel sympathetic for them. These games were sick. This shouldn't be allowed. I mean, in what world is it right to put innocent teenagers who have their whole lives in front of them into the arena to kill each other. I mean, the Victors usually end up with mental issues from the trauma of killing people. Also, look at the grief we are causing families for entertainment to prevent another uprising. One day people were going to realize how wrong these games were, and the Capital will be beaten. I needed to do my part to open people's eyes to the horror of destroying teen's lives. Kurt and Blaine along with Santana and Sebastian were going to be my new fixations in the attempt to save the kids of the future. I watch the scene play out, and then see Blaine run away. I watch in horror as Blaine moves closer and closer to Quinn's group, and sure death I needed to do something, but what could I do? It was all up to Kurt to save Blaine. I prayed their love was enough for Kurt to chase after him.

Mike's POV

Mercedes and I meet up with Quinn and Puck back at our base in the park.

"I'm glad you two are okay," Quinn said.

"I almost wasn't," Mercedes said, "Sunshine almost killed me. If it hadn't been for Mike, it would have been my cannon."

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"We were walking, and I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but no one was there. Mercedes asked me what the problem was, and I told her. She thought I was crazy, so we kept walking. I heard them again, so I turned around, but there still wasn't anyone there," I explained, "when I turned back around, she had a knife to Mercedes throat. My instincts kicked in, and next thing I knew, my knife was in Sunshine's stomach, and she fell to the ground, dead."

"Nice going," Puck said, "you are one though kid."

"Thanks," I say, "it was mostly instincts."

"So, did you see anything else?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we saw two people, but they were too far away to catch. Plus, we didn't know who it was or if they had more teammates close by."

"Well, David, Rachel, Unique, Jesse, Harmony, Lauren, and Sunshine are dead," Quinn said, "so most groups are down to two or three people. No one is stupid enough to wander off by themselves. Sam's team is the only one besides ours still completely intact."

"I guess the others are closer than we thought," Mercedes said.

"I'm guessing no one has managed to find Sam's group," I say.

"I want to go hunting," Mercedes said.

"I'll come with you," I say, not wanting to leave my friend and guardian.

"Alright," Puck said, "catch plenty. I'm starving."

Mercedes and I headed south, and I could hear someone approaching. I had no idea who it was, but I knew for sure they weren't part of my group. I had felt terrible for killing Sunshine, but I needed to kill whoever got in my way of protecting my group.

Kurt's POV

After a couple minutes, I took off after Blaine. I knew he needed to be a lone, but I couldn't risk him getting killed. I would never forgive myself. I heard a scream close by and I ran as fast as I could. I found Blaine on the ground, a gash on his leg and Mike standing over him, a knife in his hand. I couldn't let him kill the love of my life. I had no time to think. I rammed into the boy, and knocked him to the ground, and knife fell out of his hand. I took the knife from the ground and I pushed in into his chest until I heard the blast of his canon. I picked up Blaine and ran away. He saw heavy, but I had to keep going for him. The rest of Mike's group was no doubt in the area, but I had had no idea I was being watched and that Mercedes saw the whole thing.

Sugar's POV

Later that day, Wes and I decided to keep moving. We needed to find a new building and more allies. We didn't want to find Sebastian and Santana, we were thinking more like Kurt and Blaine. They wouldn't hurt us without a good reason.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Wes asked.

"We should be able to tell what buildings are being used," I say, "for one, they will be broken into."

"That's a good observation," he said, "I thought at first you were some kind of stupid jerk, but I guess I was wrong." I stopped walking, and he turned to face me, "is something wrong."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I say. No one really complimented me from where I was from. Most people think I'm a stuck up bitch, but I wasn't I just wanted people to like me, but I guess it didn't work.

"That can't be true," Wes said.

"I've never even had a real relationship," I say, "I have had a few one night things, but they don't make me feel special."

"You are special," Wes said, "We can have a relationship until we die."

"Yeah, till death do us apart," I joke. Wes laughed. We faced each other, and suddenly our lips were pressed against each other's. After he pulled away, I took his hand, and we kept walking until we came upon a hospital. It was clearly being occupied by another team. We just needed to find out who it was.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asks.

"It's fine," I say. We walk into the building, looking for members. We hear footsteps approaching.

"Who are you and what do you want," a male voice called.

"It's Sugar and Wes," I callback, "we want to talk." Finn from district 7 appeared.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want to join forces," I reply.

"Yeah, right," he said, "I'm going to kill both of you before you kill my group."

"Please, we are innocent," I say, but the next thing I know, a canon went off and I looked to see Wes next to me, an arrow in his chest, lying on the ground, limp. I ran off down another corridor, praying to find an exit. I ran into a room, and curled up in the corner. I was alone, and now more than ever, I needed to find Kurt and Blaine. I had to make it my mission. They were my last hope.

**It's crap, I know. I'm tired, and it's not as good as my original. I promise the next chapter will be awesome. Anyways, read The Wishing Spell if you haven't yet. Thanks for your continued support.**

**Klainelover913**


	10. New Alliances

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update until now, but I really didn't want to write this chapter, but I have to, and here it is. I just have to keep reminding myself there is only one winner, and the people I kill off are leading up to that person getting out of here. **

**Also: I updated late last night, so if you didn't read it, read it. It's important to the story line.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old girl. Do you really think I own Glee or The Hunger Games?**

Darren the Gamemaker's POV

I watched as Blaine narrowly escaped dying and Kurt rescuing him, but he wasn't safe yet. Blaine's leg could easily get infected. I knew I needed to show the two of them as much as possible to earn sympathy. If I got people like them, they would get sponsors and that meant Blaine's medicine he needed. The only issue is my boss doesn't like them much. I have to find reasons to show them so that I don't get in trouble. I desperately needed Sugar to find them. I can justify showing a Career a lot. I had a long road ahead of me.

Jess' POV

I can't stop thinking about what will happen. There were already 9 dead kids, leaving 14 that were going to die left. I didn't know who it would be, but I hoped Santana would make it out. She was my best friend and I needed her. Matt had stopped watching. He didn't see the point in the games, and the whole concept angered him. I hear my doorbell, and I shut off the TV. He didn't want me watching either, but I had to keep an eye on Santana.

"Come in," I yell, and I hear the door open and he walks in. He sits next to me on the couch and puts his arm around me.

"So, do you know who is dead?" he asked.

"Yeah," I say, "David from 1, Lauren from 2, Wes and Harmony from 3, Sunshine from 4, Unique from 5, Mike from 6, Rachel from 8, and Jesse from 11."

"So, that leaves 15 still in?" he asked. I nodded to confirm, "Great, 14 more kids have to get slaughtered."

"Matt, it happens every year," I say.

"Why?" he asked, "why should 23 innocent teenagers be taken from their families, thrown into an arena and told to kill each other."

"It's just the way things are. This year is different, though," I say, "I don't think people really want to kill each other."

"Well, they still are," he said. He turns to leave, tired of our agreement.

"Matt, I only meant that kids aren't killing the other kids without a reason, like their lives are threatened or something."

"It's still sick," he said, and left my house.

"Matt, don't do anything you'll regret," I called after him, but if he heard, he didn't show it.

Santana's POV

Sebastian and I really needed to find more people. He insisted that we either find Kurt and Blaine or Sugar. We knew that the only way to do that was to look for occupied buildings. This task was easier said than done.

"Who do you think will win?" I ask. Our hands were connected, but he stopped and looked me in the eye.

"I will do everything in my power to help you win," he said.

"What about you?" I ask, "I don't want to leave here without you."

"Honey, you are going to win. You are going to go home, and all the guys will be all over you. You need to find the right guy who treats you well and loves you as much as you love him. You will marry him and have kids and live happily ever after."

"I want that with you," I say, "you are perfect."

"Honey, there is one Victor. Both of us can't get out of here," he said.

"I don't want to win," I say, "I love you and I don't want to live without you."

"Let's just think about these things when we get there," he said. We walk past what I recognize as the hospital, and I can tell it's inhabited. I stop.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"There are people in there," I say, "we should go in."

"What if they are dangerous?" he asks.

"Just don't ask hostile, and we should be fine," I say.

"Alright," he said. We walk into the building, and for a second I think it might be a bad idea.

Sam's POV

We heard a canon blast, but we weren't sure who it was. The three of us were waiting for Finn to return. The tall boy had been patrolling, and our group had agreed meet back up ASAP if we heard cannon, just to make sure it wasn't one of us. Ours was the only group fully intact, mostly because no one had found us. Soon Finn appeared in the doorway. He had a bloody knife in his hand.

"What happened?" Tina asked before I could.

"Wes and Sugar found us," he said.

"Why was there only one cannon?" I ask.

"I only killed Wes. Sugar got away and is still in the building somewhere," he said.

"Tell us the full story," Joe said.

"I was on my patrol when I hear d footsteps nearby," he started, "I turned the corner to find the two of them holding hands and snooping around. They tried to trick me into thinking they wanted to be allies, but I didn't believe them. They kept insisting and I told them to leave, but they wouldn't. They were a threat, and I felt that I needed to kill them for the security of the group. Sugar ran and I couldn't find her."

"She's useless alone anyways," I say, "she's just a spoiled princess."

"We still need to find her and eliminate her before she kills us in her sleep," Tina said.

"Don't worry about it," Joe said, "she's smart enough to get out of here. We should give her a chance to. She's not a threat."

"Fine," Finn said, "but I will kill her if she becomes one."

Sugar's POV

I stayed hidden, and when I felt it safe, I left my room and walked towards the main entrance. I drew my knife and walked slowly. I neared the exit and it was just around the corner when I heard footsteps. I stood against the wall and made as little sound as possible. The footsteps came near me, and I recognized the sound of Sam, the boy who had saved my life. I heard him start to head in the other direction and I sighed, but he must have heard me.

"Who's there?" he called. I knew I was caught. I stepped out in front of him, hoping he'd spare me again.

"Sugar, what are you doing here?" he asked, "you have to get out of here."

"I just want to join you," I say, "I can't go on alone."

"They won't let," he started, but he screamed and fell to the ground, a knife in his back. Santana was a few feet away. I hear his cannon, and I ran away, afraid I was next on her chopping block.

"Wait!" She called, but I kept running. The others would come looking for Sam and I didn't want to be found. I keep running until I find a staircase I run up the stairs and deeper into their territory. I hoped I knew what I was doing, because there was no turning back now. I needed to find another exit because they probably knew I was still in the hospital. It's funny how many people are being killed in here because hospitals are supposed to be to save people. Oh, the irony. I climbed up another staircase and ran down a corridor only to find Finn again.

Sebastian's POV

Santana and I take off after Sugar. The others in here won't spare her or us if they find us. We follow behind her, but make sure we are just out of sight. He doesn't want to seem hostile. We climb to the third floor, only to find her and Finn face to face. Santana tries to move toward her, but I stop her and squat down to stay out of sight. No matter how this played out, we couldn't interfere. I watch as Finn lunges at Sugar with his knife, but Sugar dodges and Finn falls to the floor, he stands back up and tries again, angrier, but Sugar is more nimble and quick. He gets sloppier the more angry he gets, and eventually Sugar pulls out her own dagger and the next thing I knew, it was in his chest and his cannon went off.

"I know you two are there," she says. I stand up.

"Sugar, we want you to join us," I say.

"Why should I do that?" she asks.

"You are alone," Santana said, "That makes you more prone to attack. Plus it's easier when you have allies."

"Fine," Sugar said, "but I will kill you if you show any sign of hurting me. Deal?"

"Deal," both Santana and I replied, and we left the building before we were attacked again.

**Well, that's this chapter. Here are the teams again so you know what's going on.**

**Allies: **

**Team one – Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Quinn**

**Team two – Kurt and Blaine**

**Team three – Brittney, Rory, and Becky**

**Team four – Santana, Sugar, and Sebastian**

**Team five – Joe and Tina**

**Thanks again for your continued support.**

**Klainelover913**


	11. Unexpected and Deadly Encounters

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter done and up. **

**Disclaimer: Haven't I told you enough already that I don't own anything from Glee or The Hunger Games?**

Santana's POV

The three of us ran as far from that hospital as we could. Only Tina and Joe remained of their group, and after we had killed two of their teammates, they probably weren't pleased with us. We had no idea where any of the other groups were, but as we passed a broken into furniture store and eventually a convenience store that was missing quite a bit of food, we knew we were in someone else's territory. The three of us were hoping it was Kurt and Blaine because if the five of us joined up together, we would make a huge rebel force and kill off who was left. As we continued walking, it was getting late.

"We should stop for the night," Sebastian said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," I say, "what if the other group is still around here somewhere?"

"It'll be fine," he said. I didn't fight back because I was tired and honestly, scared to death. The girl who once was indestructible was about to lose it and all it took was a few nights in the hell they call The Hunger Games. I was glad I had Sebastian because I needed someone to keep me from losing it.

"What about here?" Sugar asked, pointing to a law firm's building.

"Alright," I say, and Sebastian picks the lock on the door and we go inside. We take the stairs up to the fourth floor. We find some type of waiting room that has couches. Sebastian and I push to couches together so we can lie together without being too cramped. Sugar took a third couch and was out like a light. Sebastian and I lay awake, staring at each other, not speaking. After I while I shut my eyes and let the darkness take over me, with Sebastian's arm wrapped around me.

Darren the Gamemaker's POV

I watched Sebastian and Santana sleep. They were so cute together. Kurt and Blaine weren't far. Actually, the groups were all in relatively close proximity to each other, but if anyone knew, they didn't show it. I looked at Kurt and Blaine's camera shots. The two boys were curled up in a doctor's office. Quinn's group's park wasn't very far off, and Brittany's group was moving through the night, closer and closer to where Santana's group was. If they found them, there would be a least one death on one of the sides. Right now it looks like tonight is going to be bloody.

Jess' POV

I watch my screen in terror. I knew where Santana was, and the girl from 10, Brittany, was moving towards where Santana and her group where sleeping. I hoped they would just pass it, but I've seen what her group can do. If they went into that building, someone wasn't going to come out.

"There is someone is there," I heard Becky say.

"We should go in," Brittany said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rory asks, "what if it's Quinn's group?"

"I think we can handle them," Becky said.

"Let's just be careful," Britt says, "if they are a danger, we can just retreat."

"Is it worth one of us possibly getting killed?" Rory asked. I prayed they would listen to Rory's logic. The 12 year old boy was smart.

"If we can kill whoever is in there, it will get us closer to one of us going home," Becky said.

"Alright," Rory said, but he still looked skeptical. The three kids went into the building, and I knew there would be a death tonight.

Becky's POV

The three of us scanned the first floor, but there was nothing. We kept moving up and finding nothing until we reached the fourth floor. We find three sleeping tributes: Santana, Sebastian, and Sugar. I thought it was funny for a second, having the three S's together. Soon, there would be none left. Killing them in their sleep would be easy. We approached their beds, but it was dark, and someone steeped on the back of my foot. I let out a moan of pain and turned around.

"Watch it," I whisper harshly to Brittany.

"Shut up," she whispered back. Sugar began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked, but then she remembered where she was and she shot up.

"Guys, wake up," she screamed, and Santana and Sebastian opened their eyes.

"RUN!" Rory screamed as he ran towards the exit. Brittany followed, but I was frozen in place by fear. I watched as Sebastian walked up to be, his knife drawn, and my last thought before a saw a bright white light was 'I'm sorry, Mom.'

Sebastian's POV

After Becky's cannon went off, we figured it was best we kept moving. If they were to come back, there was no way they'd spare us if we were still asleep. Also, if they knew where we were, we weren't safe anymore. I gathered our things and I took Santana's hand.

"Sugar, I'm really glad you are a light sleep," I say, "because otherwise we would all have been slaughtered in our sleep."

"It's no trouble," she said, following close behind us. Once we reached the first floor, we exited the building and headed east towards a park we saw in the distance.

Joe's POV

After we found Finn and Sam's bodies, we knew we needed to keep going. There was no way Sugar could have done this alone, so we knew we had new enemies and we needed to keep moving before they came back to finish us off. We walked west until we saw a park in the distance. It was the perfect place. We would see that there were tees and grass and we were sure there was a lake. We kept walking until we reached the park. Tina and I collapsed on the grass, tired from our journey. It was dark, but dusk was arising. We hadn't slept at all last night, and we were exhausted. We both fell asleep without thinking. We were out in the open, so we were more likely to be attacked.

I woke up to footsteps, and I realized in horror that Tina was still right next to me, fast asleep. There we other people around.

"Tina, wake up," I said, shaking her gently.

"What?" she asked, looking at me groggily.

"I heard footsteps," I say, and she shot up and looked at me.

"We have to keep going," she said, "neither of us can afford to be killed we can't be left alone."

"I agree," I say, and he both gets up to our feet. We started walking away from the footsteps, only to step into a rope trap. I left out an involuntary scream, and after a minute Mercedes appeared.

"What do we have here?" she asked.

"We mean no harm," I say, "We were just trying to find a place to stay. We heard footsteps over that way," I pointed to where we had been, "so we went this way."

"We don't have any people over there," she said, confused, "looks like we have more trespassers. I'll go after them later. You two come with me." She cut as free, and we both bolted. I heard Tina scream behind me and then a cannon went off. I didn't have time to feel sad or scared; I just had to keep running. Soon I no longer heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around to make sure I wasn't being followed anymore, and I ran right into Blaine and fell to the ground.

"Hello," he said.

"Please don't kill me," was the first thing I said.

"Relax, we don't have a reason to," Kurt said, "Why are you alone?"

"Sugar and Wes ended up in our HQ. Finn killed Wes, but Sugar got away. Later we heard cannon when Sam was patrolling. We found Sam dead, so we went to keep looking around for Sugar. We lost track of Finn, and then we heard another cannon, and we found Finn's body. We didn't think she was alone, either that or someone else was in the building. So, Tina and I left and headed to this park. We feel asleep, and when I woke up I heard footsteps, so we ran the other way. We got caught in a rope trap Mercedes made. When she cut us free, we ran. She killed Tina, but I got away."

"Would you like to join us?" Kurt asked, "It's better than being alone."  
"As long as you promise not to kill me, I will," I say.

"Alright," Blaine said, "welcome to our group."

**Not my best chapter, but I tried. I hope you liked it. Again, here are the new alliances:**

**Allies: **

**Team one – Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn**

**Team two – Joe, Kurt and Blaine**

**Team three – Brittney and Rory**

**Team four – Santana, Sugar, and Sebastian**

**13 dead, 10 left to die**

**Klainelover913**


	12. Unfairness

**Hi! I'd like to apologize for the wait. I've been with my best friend since Sunday. She's still here, but its past midnight and she's now asleep. She turned on Sesame Street, but I'm too busy writing to care. Anyways, I'm really sorry. Also, I'm spending this weekend with my bestie at my other friend's lake house.**

**Also, this is a fluffy chapter, but there still are deaths.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old girl. What do you think?**

Sebastian's POV

The three of us continued to walk to the park. All of us were quiet, unwilling to talk. We were pretty tired and annoyed with the games. If it wasn't for Santana, I probably would have killed myself already. I hated this place. I didn't want to get out of these games. They were terrible. My hand found Santana's. I loved her more than anyone or anything else. I had to keep going in these games because I knew when I died, she's die soon after.

"I love you," I said. I had to put it out there.

"I love you too," she whispered. Sugar was walking in front of us, lost in her own little world. The girl was going to get herself killed if she wasn't more careful. We soon found ourselves in the park and near some trees. I didn't want to risk being in the open and all of us needed a good night's sleep. Thankfully we had plenty of rope to tie ourselves to the trees. Sugar quickly shimmies up one tree, and Santana and I climb up to trees right next to each other to branches that are at the same high and are touching each other. I tie myself to my tree and she does the same to her tree, and we are left facing each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Can we just forget where we are for tonight?" I ask.

"Sure," she says, "let's just pretend we are two people from the same district who are in love and will hopefully get married someday and live happily ever after.

"Sounds good to me," I say. There is no harm in pretending, right?

"Well, the stars look beautiful tonight," she says. It was twilight, and the sky was perfect. If we were close enough, I would have lent in and kissed him.

"They sure do," I say, looking up, "I wonder which ones the other tributes are."

"Probably the really bright ones," she said, "will you sing to me?"

"What do you want me to sing?" I ask.

"Anything," she said. I just started pulling random songs out of my head until I knew she was asleep, and I closed my eyes and let the blackness take over me.

I was awoken the next morning to the sound of an explosion and then the too familiar sound of a cannon. I looked for Sugar, but she was gone from her tree. I untied myself and carefully move closer to Santana and shook her awake.

"What's up?" she asked groggily.

"I heard an explosion and a cannon, plus Sugar's missing," I said. She shot up into a sitting position.

"This is bad," she said, "What if it's Sugar?"

"We need to figure that out," I say. Santana unties herself and we climb down our trees.

"If it wasn't her, she can't be far," Santana said, once we reached ground level. We walked quickly to where I thought the explosion was, only to find the worst. It had been Sugar, and now her body was in pieces as if she'd been shot out of a cannon. Santana tried to move closer to the girl's body pieces, but I stopped her. Someone had to have planted that explosive and there were probably more around, but God only knows where. I couldn't risk it. Santana lost it at that moment, and she started crying against my shoulder. I wrapped in a hug.

"I want to go home," she said repeatedly while she was crying. I moved my hand up and down her back to comfort her. Reality had just set in for both of us: neither of us was going to win.

After I had calmed her down, we sat on the ground. The helicopter had picked up the pieces of Sugar's body and had left. I thought I heard a laugh, so I looked up and saw puck standing across the field.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he called.

"I could ask you the same question," I called back.

"This is our territory," he called, "by the way, how did you like my land mines?"

"That was you?" Santana asked anger in her voice.

"Yep," he said, "how about you two do yourselves a favor and blow up too."

"You asshole," Santana said, standing up. She looked at the field I watched in horror as she started an attempt to cross it, but I figured out she had a strategy. You could tell, not very well, buy you could tell where the land had been dug up and the mines planted. When she crossed over, she approached Puck. The mohawked boy shot arrows at her, but he was no good with a blow. She reached him, knocked it out of his hands, and took his head and twisted it. He fell to the ground and his cannon sounded. She picked up the limp body a few inches off the ground and tossed it into the mine fields. It blew up, leaving him in worse shape than Sugar had bee. She quickly crossed back over to my side and took my hand and we silently walked from the park.

Jess' POV

After watching the whole explosion incident, I started crying on the couch. My big brother came in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know what's wrong, Josh," I say.

"Look, little sister, these are the hunger Games. There is only one winner. We need for it to be Santana. I order for that to happen, other kids will die."

"I know" I say, "It's just sad watching the kids get killed off one by one. I mean, that Sugar girl got brown into a million pieces."

"Jess, the games get like that, you know that as well as I do. It's not going to be pretty. The goal is to win, and some people do whatever they can to win."

"Don't you think explosions are a little far?" I sniffle.

"Yes, I totally agree," he said, "these games are wrong."

"I wish they didn't exist," I said.

"Well, maybe someday people will get tired of it and rise up, but until then, we just have to hope that Santana is our winner."

"Thanks, Josh," I say, "you always know what to say."

**Well, enjoy. I hoped you liked it Good night and thanks for all your continued support. Please take the time to press the review button, even if it's just to sya to words. I love all feedback.**

**Klainelover913**


	13. Painful Deaths and Promises

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, as my extremely large eraser says, my bad. I was with my bestie till Monday night, and I didn't really remember that I needed to update until now. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own a major book or TV franchise? I didn't think so.**

Darren the Gamemaker's POV

I watched my boys. I didn't trust this Joe kid and I had a feeling my boss told me to get him to the boys was because he knew Joe would kill one of them. I wished I could force the group back apart somehow without a death. The only problem is in this game there is only two ways to do so: death or betrayal. I knew Kurt and Blaine cared way to much about each other to kill each other, but the way they were playing this game, it might come down to them. What would happen after that? How would one kill the other and be able to live with it. I hated to admit it, but I knew that neither one would come out of the games without the other, which means that they won't last much longer in these games.

Jess' POV

I was sitting on the couch, watching the games. Nothing too interesting had happened since Puck's death, but I was beginning to think that whoever controlled who the cameras were on had developed Kurt and Blaine as their favorites, which Sebastian and Santana a close second. I was glad I got to see Santana this way, but right as I was watching the two of them talking, the District Nine News came on. I knew from experience that this could not be good news. They never interrupted the games unless something major was happening. The news lady appeared, giving me the worst news of my life.

"A small protest against the annual hunger Games has started by the Justice Building. Peacekeepers managed to get all of the offenders into custody, and the leader is pointed out to be Matthew Marris, a local teenager. Officials are still deciding his punishment, but it won't be a walk in the park. Let this be a reminder to all of you that nothing will stop these games so don't bother." I started crying. How could Matt be so selfish? Everyone knew the punishment for protesting was most always death, especially if you started it, and yet, my boyfriend was now about to die just because of these stupid games. I knew for a fact that if Santana came out of these games, she'd be inconsolable over the death of Sebastian. The only person I had left was my brother. The TV had changed back to the games. I checked the time. It was about nine at night. My brother would be home soon. I sat on the couch with the TV on, but not watching the games and I fell mostly asleep. When I was half – conscious, I felt my brother's strong arms lift me up and carry me to my room. I was asleep as soon as I hit my bed.

Brittany's POV

Rory and I were trying to relocate late at night when we knew no one was outside. We walked quietly beside each other, neither wanting to talk. We were expecting our upcoming deaths. I was surprised I was still alive. I mean, there is only 9 kids left, and yet a twelve and a fourteen year old were still in the games. It was hard losing our other teammates, but I sort of envied them. I knew I was going to die, so why could it just happen already? It was starting to become pitch black outside.

"Rory?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Terrified," he said, "but not for me, for my siblings."

"Tell me about them," I say.

"Well, my sister Lily is nine. I have twin brother and sisters that are two named Connor and Emily. I take care of the three of them because my mom has three jobs."

"What about your dad?" I ask, curious, but not trying to be pushy.

"He ran off two years ago after my brother died in the games," Rory said.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying to console the boy.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. I'm not sure if Lily can handle it, though."

"She'll be fine," I say, "Besides, you need to think positive."

"I suppose you're," I hear Rory start, but he cuts off with a scream. I turn in horror to see my team mate had fallen into a river that neither of us had noticed. The current was moving fast and I ran alongside it, trying to catch up to Rory as he was swept along. He struggled to stay above the surface. I grabbed a stick and stuck it out.

"Grab it!" I yell. He reaches out and grips it, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I can hold on very long," he warned. I started pulling him in, but his hands slipped from the stick. I was exhausted, but I kept trying to catch up to him. I heard a cannon and found the worst: his body had been smashed up against some rocks and he lay broken as his body continued to float away. I caught up, and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him onto the shore. I looked of his limp body, and started crying. My last companion was dead. I pulled some flowers up from the grass and formed a bouquet. I placed it in the boy's hands, and stayed by his side until the helicopter came to pick up his body.

Blaine's POV

The three of us had situated ourselves in a jewelry shop, which Kurt had picked out. I didn't mind, as I couldn't walk far due to my leg anyways. Kurt was a good doctor and he was treating it, but I didn't have the proper needed supplies. I like the jewelry store. It was carpeted and large, but felt like Kurt had something up his sleeve. I noticed Joe was asleep, so I motioned for Kurt to follow me so we could talk without waking him up. We moved to behind the checkout counter.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said, "just trying not to die."

"Kurt, what I was asking is why we are in a jewelry store." I say

"I want to try something," he said. He took a key from behind the counter and slid out into the lock on the display case. He took a ring out and slid it down his ring finger.

"You want to try on jewelry?" I asked.

"Promise rings," he said, taking out a matching ring, "give me your hand." I held it out and he slipped the ring down my finger. It was a perfect fit.

"That's sweet, but what are we promising?" I ask.

"It's a promise to always love each other and be there for each other. If one of us dies in these games, the other has to keep going and try to win and figure out how to get back to the real world."

"Kurt, if one of us makes it back to the real world, how on earth are we supposed to explain what happened?"

"We'll figure it out," he said.

"I love you so much," I say.

"I love you too," he replies. I lay down, and he does the same, using my chest as a pillow. I close my eyes, but I'm only half asleep. I can't sleep, not after this. These games are just to much and I'm losing my strength. My shell is starting to collapse, but I'm trying to keep it together for Kurt. He needs me to be my strong self, now more than ever. I'm only half awke when iu hear footsteps moving towards us. I figure it's only Joe, checking on us. I hear him right next to us, and then I hear the familiar drawing of a bow. Wait, what? Is he trying to kill on of us? I sit up, drawing my knofe. I see Jowe standing ovr us. I hake my knife and stick it into the only place that I can reach that you don't want a knife in. He drops the bow and screams like a girl in pain. I stand up and I take my knife and stab him in the heart until he falls to the ground and I hear a blast. The noise wakes up Kurt.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was Joe," I say, "he tried to kill us. I stabbed him in the parts because I was sitting down, and then I stood up and stabbed him in the chest."

"That couldn't have felt very good," Kurt said, wincing.

"We have to relocate. Someone was bound to hear his screaming. We need to go." Kurt was on his feet quickly, and then we exited the shop, holding hands, waiting for whatever was to come.

**So, what did you think? I'm pleased with this chapter. Anyways, I hope everyone has seen The Box Scene by now, and that's what inspired this. I'm now on twitter, and you can follow me Klainelover913. My profile picture is of Katniss and Peeta at the training center in The Hunger games. Anyways, I will try to update more often. Also, if you like my work, check out Chelsaebug2013's story Season 2 Klaine. It's amazing. Also, I'd appreciate reviews. **

**Klainelover913**


	14. Mutts and Sadness

**Hello people. I'm sorry for all the chapter gaps, and I will try to upload every day this week, but no promises. Anyways, this chapter is sad. I mean **_**SAD**_**. I don't want to write this chapter, but the Games and the story must go on. Anyways, you might want a tissue box beside you. **

**Disclaimer: Only my OC's are mine. I don't own anything else.**

Darren the Gamemaker's POV

I watched as Ryan, my boss, walked out of his office.

"Darren," he called, "I need to see you."

"Yes sir," I say, leaving my spot and climbing the stairs to his office and walking in.

"Have a seat," he says from behind his desk. I take the spot opposite him. "I assume you know why you are here."

"No," I tell him.

"It's those two gay kids. They are ruining the games and polluting people's minds into thinking that it's alright."

"What do I have to do with this, sir?" I ask, shakily.

"You are my assistant head Gamemaker. I want you to create mutts and put them into the games," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"To kill one of them. The other will fall into a depression after that and become an easy target," he explained.

"I thought we weren't supposed to mess with the Games," I said.

"We are Gamemakers. It's our job to make them interesting," he said, "now go."

"Alright," I say, leaving his office. I walk over to my station, and start creating the Mutts. I figured I do wolves, but I knew I couldn't put them near Kurt and Blaine. I just couldn't kill them. Maybe I could put them into the center? Anyways, I continued with my design, and once I finished, I told Ryan.

"I'll be down in a second," he said. He came out of his office and walks to my station. I show him my creation. They are basically just silver wolves designed to kill, but thy only go after those who fight back, and hopefully the boys wouldn't do that.

Jess' POV

I spent the next day locked in my room, crying. I didn't care about the games anymore. Matt had done something he shouldn't have, and now he was going to die. I stayed in a ball, crying. I heard a knock on the door, followed by my brother's voice.

"Jess, can you please let me in?" he asked, "I just want to talk."

"Go away, Josh," I call.

"Please, Jess?" he asked, "just a couple minutes. You need to eat. I brought food."

"Fine," I say, moving towards my door, "a couple minutes." I unlock my door and he's got a plate with a Belgian waffle on it with butter and syrup and a cup of chocolate milk in the other hand. My brother knows me well. Belgian waffles are my comfort food, and I love the ones he makes. He does it just right. He sets them down on my bed side table, and I sit on my bed, and take the plate and begin to eat my waffle.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I put my plate back onto my table and looked at him.

"Not really, but you aren't going to leave until we do," I say.

"You know me so well," he says.

"It's just hard," I say, "my best friend took my place in the games and it's bad enough knowing I may never see her again, but now Matt too? I told him not to do anything stupid." I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. I didn't want them to fall, but I knew my bother wouldn't care.

"Don't worry about Santana," he said, "she's going to win this thing. As for Matt, he should have listened to you, but people can do stupid things when they are mad."

"I know, but I feel like everything is my fault," I say.

"It isn't," Josh replies, "it's not your fault you got reaped, nor is it your fault that Santana volunteered for you. Friends do that. It's not your fault that Matt did something he knew that there were consequences for, but he did it anyways. You don't have control over what people do." Listening to my brother's words, I started to feel better.

"Thanks," I say, "I feel better now."

"Come on, give me a hug," he said, standing up. I stood up too, and wrapped my arms around him. He's taller than me, so he lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks," I say, "I still want to be alone though."

"Alright," he says, exiting my room. I lock the door behind him and finish my waffle quietly.

Kurt's POV

I woke up in the morning, sunlight streaming through the window. We had chosen a church to sleep in, as we had both been really tired and we figured we could make a somewhat comfy bed if we pushed the pews together. Blaine's arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling us really close together. I didn't want to move because I might wake him. Instead, I just stared at him. We had slept facing each other. Blaine was just absolutely perfect. His curly hair was fluffy and adorable, and it was soft. I loved to run my fingers through it. His hazel eyes always showed what he was feeling even if he wasn't physically showing it. He was so perfectly imperfect. I loved him so much. I didn't want to lose him. I just wanted out of these games and to be on his bed, asleep like we were while we were watching the movie. I let a few tears fall. Suddenly, I heard a familiar blast. It woke up Blaine, and he shot up to a sitting position. He looked over at me and sighed in relief.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I say, "I'm glad it isn't us."

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I reply. He leans in and kisses me. I deepen the kiss and rock my fingers in his hair. This only lasts about a minute or two, because there is another blast, along with a howling sound.

"We should stay in here a bit," he says, "I think they have a mutt or two loose."

"This isn't good," I say, "They want these games over."

"There are still five of us," he says.

"True," I say, "but there were four in the movie."

"Next they are going to start to force us towards each other," he says.

"Let's not think about that," I say, "I want today to be just you and I." he raises an eyebrow.

"In here?" he asks, "Is that a good idea." I hit him.

"Not that," I say, "unless you want to, I mean, we may never get the chance again."

"May I suggest the kitchen?" he asked, "there are no windows."

"Let's go," I say. I take his hand, and we move to the room, hoping no one will find us.

Santana's POV

Ten minutes earlier

I woke up next to Sebastian to a growling noise. I shake him.

"What?" he says, half asleep.

"Come on, we need to get up and eat," I say, "We have to keep moving."

"Fine," he says, "but why can't we stay here?" We had found ourselves a place called the Rescue Mission. It was a series of buildings. The one we were currently in had a bunch of rooms. We had also found a recreational center and a kitchen.

"No," I say, "others are bound to find this place, and we can't afford to be found."

"Fine," he says, sting up and then swinging his legs over to the other side of the bed and standing up. I swing my backpack of supplies onto my back and keep my throwing knife in my hand and take Sebastian's with the other. We exit the building and as we start walking, I hear the growling again. We both stop and look at each other for a second, but then we keep walking. I thought it was just Sebastian's stomach. We skipped dinner last night, plus we really didn't have much to eat, considering that this was the Hunger Games. We turned the corner and were met by three wolf mutts. I saw an emergency escape ladder on one of the buildings, and I ran towards it, pulling Sebastian at first, but I let go of his hand, knowing it was better. I started climbing, and he was a few steps behind me. I got to the first platform and I heard him scream. One of the wolves had his foot. I took my throwing knife and chucked it at the wolf. It let go, but the damage had been done. Most of his foot was missing. I ran down threw stairs to where he was screaming in pain. I pulled him up to my platform. The three wolves were staring at us still. I looked at his foot, trying to restrain from throwing up. It was bad. I took off my backpack and pulled out the large first aid kit I had. I took out a bunch of gauze and wrapped his foot with it. The problem was I wasn't a doctor, and the wolf had opened up a couple arteries, and there was no way for me to fix this. I sat next to him and started crying.

"Look at me," he whispered. I turned to face him, "You will win these games. You'll make it out and go back to your district. You'll find someone else to be happy with."

"I only want to be with you," I say.

"That's not going to happen," he said, "please try." I knew I wasn't going to win this thing no matter what he said. I just leaned in and kissed him until has cannon went off a minute later. I couldn't take this. I didn't want to keep going without him. If it wasn't for those dumb wolves, he'd still be alive. It's my fault too. He didn't want to leave. I left his side and walked down the stairs to where the wolves were waiting. I was going to be their dinner. I let them attack me. It hurt, but as soon as one lunged for my throat and I saw a bright white light, and knew I could be with Sebastian again.

**I warned you. Anyways, I hope you liked it. This story only has a probably three or four chapters left, but I will continue my other Glee story after I finish this one. The other one is purely Klaine fluffiness. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Klainelover913**


	15. Daughters and New Love

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. My bestie and I were together again, and I can't do anything productive with her around. There are only two chapters after this one, and then this story will be over, sadly, but I will work on my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: Really? I'm not famous, so I don't own Glee or The hunger Games.**

Brittany's POV

I was alone. My teammates were all gone. I wanted to give up and roll into a ball on the ground, but I couldn't. I needed to be strong and keep going for them. I walked forward towards the center of the arena, near the cornucopia. It was best chance of finding people, and becoming on step closer to killing the rest. I thought about who was left. Kurt and Blaine were probably together. I couldn't really kill either of them, as Kurt was from my district, and I was clear that he loved Blaine. Plus, the two boys had helped them out in the beginning. You can't bite the hand that saved you. Then there was Quinn and Mercedes. Mercedes was tough; she knew that much, plus she'd probably be on a streak to win this thing. Quinn, on the other hand, might be an easier target. I also was made at the blonde. She killed Beck y, and that isn't something I can easily forgive. I kept walking, and nearly walked into Kurt, who was sitting outside of a jewelry shop.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said, standing up.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" I ask.

"No, I can't," he said, "I'm not armed."

"I'm after Quinn," I say, "any idea where she is?"

"Yeah, the two of them are down by the lake," he said.

"Thanks," I say, and turn to leave.

"Wait," he calls and I turn back around, "be careful. Mercedes has rope traps set up."

"How did you find out about this?" I asked.

"It's a long story," he says, "one that I don't want to tell. I wish the best of luck to you."

"Thanks," I say, "tell Blaine I said hi."

"Will do," he said. I turn around and walk away from Kurt, headed towards the lake.

Jess' POV

My life probably couldn't get worse, and I don't think it'll get better, either. Santana was dead, Matt was scheduled to die tomorrow, and I was in my room, alone. I had several thought just telling me to end it all. It did seem like a reasonable solution, but I couldn't do that to Josh. What I needed to do was get out of the house and take a walk, and that's walk I did. I left my house, and I kept walking. Eventually I ended up past anywhere I knew, and I stopped to take a break. I took some money out of my pocket and walked into a store. I walked up to the counter, and the worker turned around.

"May I help you?" he asked. I looked at him. He was about my age. He had blond hair and greenish eyes. He had muscle, too. He was handsome.

"Can I have some water please?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, "what's your name? I don't think I've ever meet you before."

"I'm Jess," I say, "I live an hour or so walk away."

"Why are you here then?" he asked.

"I'm just confused," I say.

"I get off in five," he said, "Do you want to get something to eat? I can try to help you."

"Thanks," I say, "what's your name?"

"It's Alex," he said, "Here's your water." He handed me the glass, and I moved to a table and took a seat. Things were actually looking up.

Brittany's POV

After a bit of walking, I arrived at the park. I stopped for a minute to think. It might be best to do a bit of walking around the park, because Kurt had warned me of the traps. I started walking along the park, and I came to the sound of crying. I drew my knife and walked toward the sound. I found Quinn on the ground in a ball, crying.

"Hello?" I said, cautiously. She looked up.

"Brittany?" she asked.

"Yes," I say, "why are you crying?"

"I hate these Games. I just want out." I started feeling bad for the other blonde. With my knife still out, I slid to the ground and sat down opposite the girl.

"What about your family and friends?" I ask.

"I don't have any friends," she said, "I only have my mother and daughter left."

"You have a daughter?" I ask, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Beth," Quinn said, "She's two."

"That's a pretty name," I say, "don't you want to win for her?"

"I used to," she said, "now; I think I should die for her."

"Why?" I ask.

"I can't think of one person who was come out these Games not screwed up in some way. I would be scarred for the rest of my life and having nightmares. I can't put Beth through that."

"What about her father?" I ask.

"He's dead. It was Jesse St. James."

"Isn't he the other boy from your district with the weird hair?" I ask.

"Yes, that's him," she says.

"Well, I'm sorry," I say.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asks.

"What?" I reply.

"You have a knife. Please kill me," she said.

"A - Are you sure?" I ask. She nodded. I raised my knife and moved it toward her chest.

"Beth, I love you and I'm sorry," she called before my knife entered her chest and her cannon went off. I cried a few tears for her and her daughter. I hadn't wanted to do that, but it was better than it doing it to herself. I pulled myself to my feet and left the park. I didn't know what to do next, but suddenly I turned around and there was a fire closing in on the city, pushing toward the center. I guess the y want this over with.

Darren's POV

I wasn't too pleased with Ryan's newest plan to end the Games, but I had to do it. The plan to get them enclosed into one area was surrounding the arena in fire. I watched in horror as the contestants ran towards each other. Mercedes wasn't far behind Brittany, and I was scared for the fourteen year old. Kurt and Blaine, on the other hand, were headed towards the center as well. I didn't know how this was going to play out anymore, but I knew either Britt or Mercedes was next, and the end of this wasn't going to be pretty. Even if Kurt and Blaine managed to kill Mercedes there was no way either boy would kill the other. Or, if Britt killed Mercedes, none of them could really kill each other. This was going to be a tough year. I had a feeling I knew how this would play out, and no matter how this ended, someone would be upset.

Jess' POV

After Alex got off work, he took me to a nice little restaurant. We ordered, and the waiter left to go cook our food.

"So, you want to tell me what's bugging you?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, the Games," I said.

"The Games are everyone's problem," he said.

"Well, not when your best friend was the female tribute," I say.

"Oh my God," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I say, "I can't believe she's gone. It should have been me. I was the one who was picked."

"Wait that was you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I say.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Well, my now ex - boyfriend Matt is going to die tomorrow," I say.

"Wait, the one that started the riot?" he asked. I nodded, tears in my eyes.

"We got into a fight over the Games. I told him not to do anything stupid, but he did, and now," I said, tears falling rapidly. The blond boy got up and move next to me. He squatted down to my eye level, as I was sitting down.

"Jess, everything will work out in the end," he said.

"I feel like such an idiot," I said," I could have stopped Santana from volunteering. I could have chased after Matt after our fight."

"Jess, you had no control over either of those situations," he said, "You can't control people." I knew Alex's words were true, but I t was hard to accept them. Without thinking about what I was doing, I leaned in, closing the gap between us. His lips were surprisingly soft, compared to Matt's Alex kissed back, and I felt loved again. Matt and I had been falling apart, anyways. I didn't feel like I was important to him anymore. Now, kissing Alex, I started to feel a bit better. When I pulled back for air, I was happier than I could ever remember being, and for the rest of our date, I forgot about everything else.

**Sorry, I had to make this chapter fluffy. I'm content with it, and I like Alex. Also, I would like to note that Ryan, the head Gamemaker, has nothing to do with Ryan Murphy. I named him after a really jerky friend of my brother's. Don't ask me why, I just did.**

**I'm sure a lot of you have seen the Klaine break - up video, but Ryan Murphy tweeted that we just needed to be patient and watch the story unfold, which I take as code for "Don't worry, we are putting them back together in the end." **

**Also, I don't know when the next update will be! There might be one tomorrow morning, but I'm getting season three tomorrow afternoon, and I will be watching it from beginning to end and the extras! I'll be busy this weekend, but I may post a chapter Thursday. I'm also excited for the Hunger Games DVD release and the three hours of behind the scene footage. Anyways, I'm looking to putting the Glee kids into Hogwarts in a similar story to this. **

**Anyways, if you are looking for a story, check out my favorite stories list! They are all awesome storied my amazing authors, and most of them are Klaine. Also, check out Never Say Never! It's a CrissColfer fic I'm now betaing.**

**Peace, love, cookies, reviews, and Klaine, **

**Klainelover913**

**PS. The 913 thing has nothing to do with Glee. It's my birthday and also happens to be the season four premiere! I'm excited. **


	16. Victor

**Hello! This story only has one chapter after this one! I'm so proud of myself for almost being done. If I'm up to it, it will be posted tomorrow morn****If I' one! I'****ing. Anyways, onto the story! The final four are Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine. THERE WILL ONLY BE ONE WINNER. This chapter is sad. Get a box of tissues. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games. **

Mercedes' POV:

I saw a blonde figure not too far ahead in front of me as I ran away from the fire. I knew Quinn was dead, as I had found her body in the park. I must have been Brittany. I had no idea how the stupid girl was still alive, but she wouldn't be for much longer. I took a throwing net out of my backpack and I ran as fast as I could until I was only a few feet behind her. I threw the net and she fell to the ground, trapped.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi," she says, "just go ahead and kill me."

"I would love to, "I snarled.

"Quinn told me to tell you goodbye," she said. I paused and looked at the girl, and then drew my knife.

"You killed her?" I asked.

"She told me to," The girl commented, "she said she didn't want to win because she didn't want Beth to see her post Games."

"I'm supposed to believe you?" I yelled, "Quinn was my friend."

"I know," she said, "It hurts. All of my group mates are dead now."

"Well, Mike shouldn't have died. Puck was being dumb, and I understand why Quinn did what she did," I say.

"You believe me?" Brittany says blinking.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm not going to kill you."

"Please just do it," she says, "I'm not going to win anyways, plus I couldn't hurt Kurt or Blaine."

"Neither do I, but one of us has to," I say, "I don't want to stay alive either."

"Why don't will both kill each other?"' Britt suggested.

"Kurt and Blaine can't hurt each other," I say, "the other one wouldn't forgive their self."

"Please just kill me," Britt said.

"Why don't we both keep going and we can see how this plays out?" I suggested.

"No," she says, "you need to kill me and get out of here." The flames were getting closer and closer to us.

"I don't want to," I said, looking at the girl. I couldn't do that to her family. Suddenly, a fireball came at us. I dodged it, but I heard a scream and a cannon. After the smoke cleared, I found Britt's burned body. I walked over to it, and picked it up, carrying it to a building and placing it inside. I hoped the flames wouldn't destroy the building. Her family at least deserved to get her body back.

Darren's POV

The sky in the arena was dark, and the arena itself was full of fire and smoke. I put Britt's picture up in the sky so the boys would know who it was that had been killed. Ryan was watching the end of the games. Each of the last three Tributes had a camera section on them. I watched Mercedes carry Britt's body into a building.

"Darren," Ryan called.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Make sure that building doesn't catch fire," he said.

"Alright," I say, using my controls to fireproof the building. I watched the center. Kurt and Blaine were nearing the Cornucopia, and Mercedes was about 100 yards away from it as well. I didn't want to see how this played out. I wasn't looking forward to watching Kurt or Blaine die.

"Remember rules one and two," Ryan called. Rule one was don't get attached to any tributes. Rule two was that you can't cheat to help a tribute win.

"Of course not, sir," I call, "how could I?"

"Just making sure," he said, "I hope Mercedes kills those boys, though."

"I hope one of them wins," I say back.

"It would be torture for the other one to continue on with their life without the other," Ryan said, "that's why I don't want either of them to win. I blinked at him.

"I thought you wanted them to die because they were gay," I say.

"No, of course not," he said, "It's like the Sebastian and Santana thing."

"So the wolves were really for them?" I ask.

"Yes," Ryan said, "I know it wasn't fir, but neither of the four should win."

"Well, let's just see where this goes," I say.

Jess' POV

Alex and I were sitting, and watching the end of the Games. Neither of us knew the outcome, but both knew it wasn't going to be a good ending. I had grown fond of Kurt and Blaine, but either Mercedes won and both of them died, or one of them won and would be depressed for the rest of their life without the other.

"Alex?" I ask.

"Yes, honey?" he replies.

"What if one of us gets picked?" I ask, "We are only 14."

"The reapings aren't for another year," he said, "got any plans until then?"

"No, not really," I say, "just hanging with the best boyfriend ever."

"I'm glad to hear that, but who is this guy? Is he taller than me?"

"It is you, silly," I say. At this moment, I'm happy. Nothing matters but Alex and I at the moment.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" I ask.

"I'll be here as long as you want me around," he replies, wrapping his arms around me. I kiss him, and he kisses back. It doesn't last long, and Alex doesn't press me. The think with Matt was he always got mad when I wouldn't go any further. Alex was a gentleman, and I trusted him.

"You want a soda?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. I get up and more to the kitchen and grab two Cokes. I put on in front of him.

"I love you," he says. I look at him.

"I love you too," I say. He puts his arm around me and I press up against him, watching how the Games play out.

Blaine's POV

Kurt and I got to the Cornucopia and climbed to the top. We sat down opposite each other.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says, "I'm going to miss you."

"Kurt, don't talk like that," I say.

"Blaine, there is _one _winner," he says, "There are _two_ of us and Mercedes. Do the math."

"Can we not think about that until she gets here?" I say, "I just want to focus on us."

"Blaine, what about our families?" he asks, "even if one of us wins, how do we get back? Also, how are we supposed to explain this?"

"I don't know, Kurt," I say, "I wish we were still on my bed, cuddled up, asleep."

"Me too," he says, "God only knows how we got in here in the first place." We turned to see Mercedes only feet away. We stand up, looking at each other.

"Kiss me," I say. We lean forward, closing the space between us. I deepen the kiss, trying to remember everything about my boyfriend, wishing that this wouldn't be the last time I saw him, no matter how this played out; either I died, he died, or we both died. I couldn't bear the thought of the second option. The third seemed better, but we can't choose. We pulled back as Mercedes reached the Cornucopia. The fire was still circling us, but it was stopped at about 50 yard away. Suddenly, I heard the howling from early as five mutts appeared. Mercedes climbed up faster, and Kurt and I moved toward the other side. I stood half in front of the boy, and hands held.

"Hello boys," she said, reaching the top.

"Hi," I said, "best of luck to you. Only one of us is going to leave this place."

"I don't want to kill either of you," she said.

"Well, we don't want to kill you either," Kurt said.

"I have to kill you two, though," she said, "this will be hard."

"These Games suck," Kurt said, "pinning 24 kids against each other and telling them to kill each other until only one remains. I don't want to win anymore. Not without Blaine."

"I can help with that," she said. Before I knew what was happening, she charged at us. I tried to sidestep in front of the taller boy, but I was too late. I turned around to see I knife in his side. I already knew it had damaged an organ He looked down and pulled it out, blood squirting out of his wound. I knew one of his veins had been cut open. He was about to fall, so I caught him and kneeled down, putting his head on my legs.

"Blaine, I'm sorry," he said, crying. Mercedes had retreated to the other side of the Cornucopia.

"It's not your fault, baby," I said. I was trying my hardest to keep my shield up. It had to be strong for him.

"You have to win," he said.

"I will," I say.

"Can you sing me something?" he asked. The first thing I thought of was a song that was really important to our relationship. It didn't seem right, but I had a better idea.

"Sure," I said, starting to sing.

"I think you're pretty without any makeup on  
I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong  
I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down

Before you met me I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine

Let's just talk all through the night  
There's no need to rush  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

By this point, I'd given up, and let the tears fall. Mercedes was just watching, and I could see the regret in her eyes as I continued

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

When you're around me life's like a movie scene

I wasn't happy until you became my queen  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's just talk all through the night  
There's no need to rush  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever...

By this point, Kurt had shut his eyes and his breathing and heart rate were rapidly declining.

I will get your heart racing if that's what you need  
In this teenage dream tonight  
Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need  
In this teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch now baby I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back,  
Don't ever...

I will get your heart racing if that's what you need  
In this teenage dream tonight

Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need  
in this teenage dream tonight

Once I'd finished the song, Kurt's and my eyes were red.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I say. After I'd finished, Kurt took his last breath, and I heard his cannon. His picture flashed in the sky. In a rage, I took my knife, and I charged at the girl. I ran at her, and drove it into the foot, and she lost her footing, and I pushed her off of the Cornucopia. She screamed, and the wolf mutts ran over to her. I listened to her screams as the wolves tore her apart until her cannon went off. The fire went away, and the wolves retreated into the rumble of the city. I moved next to Kurt, kneeling by his body. Suddenly, my world started shaking, and I heard Kurt's voice calling my name before I collapsed, and the world turned white and bright. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw.

**Ha! I made it a Cliff hanger! So, what do you think? Blaine won, which mad me happy, but Kurt is dead, which makes me sad. I did not enjoy doing that, and I am actually crying right now. **

**Song used: Teenage Dream by Boyce Avenue. I like it better than the original, although Blaine did well with it in NBK.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**As you probably already know, Kurt and Blaine are supposedly breaking up in Season three, episode Four, "The Break – Up." I tis rumored that Finnchel is also breaking up in said episode. Ryan Murphy tweeted that we needed to watch the story, so I'm assuming he means "Don't worry, they will end up back together, so hold your horses" so I'm not really worried. **

**Also, if you haven't seen it, go find the video "Hitler finds out about the Klaine break – up." It is so funny! I couldn't stop laughing.**

**One final note: You guys are awesome! I love all my readers, and thank you for sticking around! One more chapter left! It's bittersweet - It will be my first finished story, but I loved writing this!**

**Anyways, thank you. **

**Klainelover913**


	17. The End

**Hi! Welcome to the last chapter of A Very Glee Hunger Games. I apologize for the late upload. I had a party Saturday and I was with my bestie this wrote this Monday morning, and then I forgot to post it and then some things cam up and I wasn't in the mood to post it. Anyways, there isn't a sequel, either. I may post a similar story with them being at Hogwarts, but I'm pretty sure my next project is a bunch or one- shots. I have the first one in mind already. Anyways, let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: For the last time, Glee and The Hunger Games aren't mine. **

Previously on A Very Glee Hunger Games:

Blaine's POV

"_I love you," he said._

"_I love you too," I say. After I'd finished, Kurt took his last breath, and I heard his cannon. His picture flashed in the sky. In a rage, I took my knife, and I charged at the girl. I ran at her, and drove it into the foot, and she lost her footing, and I pushed her off of the Cornucopia. She screamed, and the wolf mutts ran over to her. I listened to her screams as the wolves tore her apart until her cannon went off. The fire went away, and the wolves retreated into the rumble of the city. I moved next to Kurt, kneeling by his body. Suddenly, my world started shaking, and I heard Kurt's voice calling my name before I collapsed, and the world turned white and bright. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw_.

Blaine's POV

"K-Kurt?" I ask, not believing my eyes.

"Yes, sweetie, it's me," he said.

"But you were dead," I said, I heard the cannon.

"wait, you had the dream too?" he asked.

"It was just a dream? I ask not believing what I'm hearing.

"Yes," He said, "I'm glad it was."

"How do I know this isn't a dream?" I say, "what if this is just what I wish was happening? What if I'm still in the Capital?"

"You're not," he said. I looked around. I was in my room lying on my side of the bed, facing the wall. Kurt was sitting up next to me on the other side of the bed.

"I woke up about 20 minutes ago," he said, "which is when I died."

"It took that long for those wolves to tear her apart?" I ask.

"Yeah," he said, "when I woke up you were screaming, but I wanted you to win, so I didn't wake you."

"Thanks," I say, flipping to face him, "kiss me."

"Alight," he said, leaning in to me. I felt the familiar softness of his lips. I put my tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss. I pull away a minute later, and he lets out a protest. I sit up and start kissing him all over the place. I press myself against him and feel his familiar form. I feel his col lips upon my throat. I look at him for permission to go further, He nods, and I lift his pajama shirt over his head and then run my hands up and down his torso.

"I should die more often in your dreams," he comments. Leaving my hands running up and down his stomach, I press my lips back against his. He lets out a groan and pulls back. I give him a look of protest, but then he takes my shirt off and throws it onto the floor. A couple minutes later, all of our clothes were on the floor, but we weren't going anywhere. I was fine with that, too I loved him, and I respected whatever pace he want to go at.

"I love you," I said out loud.

"I love you too," he said, "when will your parents be home?"

"Late tonight," I say.

"I guess we have plenty of time," he said, climbing on top of me.

"Kurt, I wanted to be on top," I protested.

"You can be next time," he said with an evil and suggestive grin on his face.

"And when will that be?"

"In about a half hour," he said, smirking.

"I like the way you think," I say.

At about lunchtime we got up out of bed. We were supposed to meeting the rest of the New Directions at one for lunch at BreadStix. We both took showers, one at a time, so that we wouldn't be later for lunch. I went first and then walked into my room, picking out an outfit. I didn't want to be too layered today, as it is August. I pulled on a light blue and white polo and white skinny jeans. I went upstairs and waited for Kurt to finish.

Soon the older boy was upstairs as well. I took his hand and grabbed my keys. We walked to my car, and only let go of his hand so that he could get in. Somehow, this all seemed like a dream and I felt like I would wake up and he would be dead and I'd be back in District 12. I didn't want this to be a dream. Once we were both buckled in, I grabbed his hand and drove the familiar route to BreadStix. We walked inside to find some of the New Directions and warblers already there. The restaurant had been rented out for us because we were having a reunion. I looked around. Santana and Sebastian were sitting across from each other at a two person table. Both had decided they were bi over the summer, and Brittany and Santana had broken up about a week ago, so it was no surprise that the two were across from each other. They were both bad and evil sometimes, but did have a good side.

"Hey guys," I say, pulling Kurt over to them with me.

"hi," Santana said, "glad you two are still alive as well."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"The dream," she said.

"Wait, you had it too?" I ask.

"We've talked to the people that were in. All of the remember it. Alex, Ryan, Matt, and Daren said they remember being in it too," Sebastian said. The boys he mentioned were all newer Warblers.

"They did?" Kurt asked, "I don't remember them being in."

"Alex and Matt were in nine," Santana explained, "Matt is my friend Jess' ex in the dream. He got killed because he started a protest. Alex then met Jess when she ran off from her house because she was upset about mine and Matt's deaths. When we told Alex that Jess was real, he begged us to let him met her. They are over there." She pointed to where Alex and a blonde girl were sitting, seeming to be having an interesting conversation. I took this as a chance to look around the room. Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David were at a table. Mercedes and Sam were at a two person table. Rachel and Finn were together. Mike and Tina were at a table. Joe, Rory, Quinn, Sugar, and Puck were at another. I was glad all of our friends were okay. Kurt and I made our way around to all the tables to talk to our friends. Finally we took a pot at our usual table. I didn't let go of Kurt's hand at all that day. The best part was that my mother called me telling me they weren't going to be home until the next afternoon. I slept once again with Kurt, keeping my arms around him all night long.

**I bet you weren't expecting that! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, because it is now official over. I'd like to thank all of the people that took the time to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You guys are amazing. This story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Anyways, I hope you liked it as much as I did.**

**Love,**

**Klainelover913**


End file.
